


Twist of fate

by Shanhei



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanhei/pseuds/Shanhei
Summary: What if the dark ritual was not preformed, but the wardens still lived. what if the child with the soul of the old god was not born to Morrigan but someone else. What would happen?





	1. Last night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Age or the characters this is just a work of fanficton.
> 
> If you like the story let me know or if you have suggestions. 
> 
> I've been looking for a beta too if anyone wants to let me know that too. Lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Elissa spend there last night before Denerim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age or it's characters. This is just fanfiction.
> 
> I try to put important stuff but I don't want the game word for word. Why bother if your just copying the game. Tell me what you think and if I need improvement. Or if you have any ideas let me know. 
> 
> Could use a beta. If anyones interested

Elissa Cousland the last of the Cousland. Her whole family wiped from the face of the earth by a man who her father called friend. One of the last wardens betrayed by a man who wanted to be king.  
She spent the better part of the year traveling trying to raise an army. And along the way fell in love with a bastard prince, made an assassin an Ally , an old mage a mother figure, a Qunari philosopher, a lay sister of the Chantry in to an Orlesian bard. A statue back in to a walking talking Gollum. A witch of the wilds in to some who cares a little. And a drunk dwarf from Orzammar, well he kind stayed a drunk dwarf but he was a friend.

Tomorrow is the end either her, Alistair or Riordan will be dead. Riordan just told them to kill an archdemon it must be a Gray warden that takes the killing blow or it soul will just move in to another Dark spawn. Dark spawn are soul less and vile creatures . They seek out the souls of the old god and corrupted it creating the archdemon. If the killing blow is not made by a warden the soul just moves to another dark span. In this case the soul of Urthemiel the old god of beauty. If finale blow is taken by a warden , the soul enters the warden which will kill the warden. At the end of this piece of good news Riordan said the finale blow was his since he was older and the taint in his blood was already calling to him. If he failed it would be up to them to kill the archdemon. Before either men could say anything Elissa said, “If it comes down to it I’ll kill the archdemon. I’ll take on that responsibility.” She turned and walked off. She could hear Alistair yelling as she walked down the hall “Elissa, damn you!”  
Elissa walked to her room and door shut. She took just a few steps from the door and collapsed. She started to cry all the hope and dream her and Alistair had. She was going to be his Queen. She never wanted to be a warden it was the priced she paid for Duncan help escaping Howe’s men. Then she met Alistair and it wasn’t so bad. He made her laugh and eventually he ended up stealing her heart. Then she find out wardens live a short life. Thirty years give or take. Ok she thought it’s better to have a short life with Alistair then a long life with out him. Then they wanted Alistair be king. He didn’t want to be one night she found out why. Alistair and Arl Eamon were fighting. Eamon told him he hade to get rid of Elissa cause being a warden is hard enough to have children but two wardens together it was basically impossible. A king needs a heir. Alistair said that he love Elissa more than Ferelden, and Anora can run it in to the ground for all he cared. His father never cared abought him why should he care abought being king. Eamon final gave in. May be this was for the best. If she die Alistair will grieve. Then he can find some one who can give him a child. She not even a woman any more all she is a Gray Wardens, she thought. Howe said that was all I hade to look forward to was going in to the deep roads, to crawl under a rock and die. If she don’t die tomorrow then soon. Elissa didn't want Alistair to miss out on a full and happy life. There was no way she would ever go back in to the deep roads.  
She felt some one beside her. They put there arms around her and hugged. She lifted her head and she seen it was Morrigan. "I know why wardens are need to end a blight." Morrigan said as she held her friend.  
"You knew and didn't even think to tell us. Why?"  
"Would it have changed anything. What would you have done differently not fallen in love with the fool."  
She remained silent Morrigan was right she wouldn't have changed how she did things and she doesn't regret Alistair, she loves him with all her heart.  
"This does not have to end that way. Mother sent me here for this reason. I can help."  
"How"  
Morrigan explained she told her about an ancient ritual that Flemeth told her of that if she sleeps with Alistair a baby would be conceived at this stage the soul can enter the baby. The soul won’t be corrupted so the baby will be fine.  
She sat for a minute "shouldn't you be telling this to Alistairs."  
"Alistair would tell me no just for spite. Do you think he could stand losing the women he loves he was ready to throw him self on his blade after Ostagar."  
"Let me see if I understand. You want me to talk the man I love into laying with another to produce a God baby that probably not evil. Are you crazy? Why do you care any ways? I mean you hate Alistair."  
"I don't hate Alistair, I like to make fun of him, like to pick on him and it's fun to get him mad. I don't like the moron but I don't hate him. You though are my friend. I don't want to lose the only friend I ever had. "  
"I'm sorry I can't ask him to sleep with you I just can't. I will die tomorrow. And Alistair will be king. And I can see my family again." The thought that she could give Alistair the one thing Elissa wanted to and couldn't made her wish she was dead more."  
"You should at least tell him give him the chance to tell me no himself."  
"Pleases, Morrigan if you are my friend let this go."  
One single tear ran down Morrigan cheek. Elissa smiled " thank you."  
"If this is what you want. I will be leaving after the battle. You won't see me again." "I understand good luck." She said giving her friend and hug. With that she was gone.  
Not long after she left Alistair. Came in and said " I seen the evil witch leave your room what did she want?"  
Alistair seen she was crying and he went to her and pull her to him. "What wrong she do something ."  
"No ,I'm fine "  
“You don't seem fine. Every thing will be ok."  
Alistair looked it to her big Green eyes filled with tears. He couldn't help it he leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm. She responded like there was a hunger in her that was never going to be satisfied. He pulled her to him. She was pulling on his armor so he stepped back and removed his breath plate and shirt. She loved the lines of his chest. He sat on the bed and finished removing his clothes. He pushed him self up in the bed . She removed her armor and started to crawl in the bed with him," Makers breath you are the most beautiful woman I ever seen. " 

She crawled on top of him and kissed his neck. He felt her breath on his skin and it sent tingles threw his body. He moaned as she started to kiss down his chest. " You are evil " Alistair said as he bit his lip as she worked her way down. Alistair muscle between his legs twitch. She used her tongue to play with his rod. He hand his Hand in hair. She wrapped her mouth around his shaft. The pleasure was driving him crazy. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into a kiss. He rolled on top of her. He nibbled on her neck . He moved down to to her breast . Her whole body shook. "Alistair please, "she said . He looked at her, "yes my love." He kept kissing her neck. " take me." Alistair kissed her again and reached down and guided himself in her opening. He started slowly at first . When he slid all inside her she gasped. She wanted to scream her whole body shook but Alistair kissed her again and rolled her over he set her up on her hand and knees. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. Harder and harder. She bit down on a pillow so she could scream into it. Then she felt the warm heat as Alistair filled her with his passion. Her whole body was still shaking. He pull her into his arms and they laid intertwined. Alistair did not want to let her go ever he just wished the two of them could stay like that forever. "My love promise me if I die you will move on. You will not dwell on me to long." Elissa said. "My love if you die I will go with you. There is nothing here I want but you." She went to argue with him but he kissed her and said ,"I do not want to talk of this. Nothing will happen." He hug her tight till they both eventually drifted off to sleep. 


	2. The ends the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragon Age or it's characters. This is just a work of fanficton. 
> 
> Ok mother chapter I'll try to keep them coming. Let me know any questions or ideas even suggestions I don't mind

The sun peeked threw the window in Elissa room. It shined right in Alistair eyes. He rolled over to put his arm around Elissa, but she was gone.

He jumped out of bed, looking around the room . Her armor was gone. Alistair dressed the thoughts of the night before running his head. He meant what he said, with out her there was nothing left for him. He did not like the way she was talking last night.

Alistair left her room as soon as he shut the door and turn to leave standing there with an evil grin was Bann Teagan. “Alistair what a surprise I thought your room was on the other side of the hall.”

Alistair face was turning red, “ I um…I just was.. you know checking on Elissa. “

“It is ok Alistair” He said laughing ,” I’ve done my fare share of checking.”

Alistair shook his head. “ You better get ready. We are leaving shortly.” Teagan said.

Alistair smiled and ran off. He seen Zevran (assassin) and Oghren (dwarf ) "Have you two seen Elissa." Asked Alistair. "I seen her leaving her room this morning but not since then, you're royal Winer." Said Oghren laughed.

Zevran said " I seen are sexy battle goddess talking to the beautiful witch. They were heading out side."

"Thank" Alistair said. He ran out into the yard. He seen Morrigan and Elissa arguing with one another.

"Pleases I whish you reconsider you still have a little time." Morrigan pleaded.

"I'm good with this if I die then I do. I made my peace with the maker. Alistair will find some who could give him the life I couldn’t.” Elissa said.

“So that’s what this is about. You want to die. You think if you die Alistair will be free, that he would be better off with some one else and you know he will never let you go .”Morrigan spat.

Elissa said nothing she just looked at the ground . Morrigan grabbed her and made Elissa look her in the eye. “Do you know what Alistair would do if you die. The moron would either kill himself or disappear. He would never get over you. I have never seen a love like yours and the idiots in my life. He would give his life for you, and he couldn’t live his with out you. For that I give him credit."

“ I’m not even a woman any more I can’t even give Alistair a child. A king needs an heir. What kind of life would he have with me.”

"A happy life with the woman he loves. If this is what you wish then I must go and I wish you luck, but I can not stay and watch my only friend die not for an idiot like Alistair. When as soon as you go, he will surly follow."

Morrigan looked up to see Alistair walking up. A concerned look on his face. “Alistair ,” Morrigan said and Elissa turned and look. Morrigan continued. “ I’m truly sorry I tried but she is stubborn. I hope everything goes well.” Then Morrigan turned into a white wolf and ran off.

Elissa turned to walk to Alistair she reached him and she could see anger flash in his Hazel eyes. "Stop me if you heard this ok. There was a man in love with a beautiful woman. Who is sneaking around with bitchy witch woman. Does that sound about right. She never said a nice word till me till now what is going on.”

"I don't know what your talking about.” She went to walk away.

"Don’t you dare walk away from me.” He grabbed her. “What do you want from me. We got to get ready to go.” She tired to pull her arm away.

"So what we're you doing with her. I seen you with her last night and now this morning. Why if nothings up don’t you tell me.”

"I don't have time for this we are getting ready to leave." Alistair didn't move she reached up and kissed him.

" Please don't make me now later I promise later. "

" No now Elissa " He said as she started kissing his neck. Alistair growled “ love you." He gasp as he enjoyed her touch. " I'm wrapped around your little finger. I don't like this but ok." He kissed the top of her head. "Let's go."

The forced march to Denerim was long and hard. Elissa ran threw the ranks. Trying to keep up moral. Alistair watched in amusement as she joke with talked to and pushed the men to move on. He love her he could not see a life with out her. The thought of what Morrigan said to him, wouldn’t leave his mind a thought of dread came over him.

They reached Denerim. All the men were tired an soar they haven’t even been in battle yet. Alistair gave a speech to the armies. It was probably a very moving speech but she could hear it. All she heard was Morrigan voice yelling at her and the pounding of her heart. The voice of Morrigan was the most annoying.

"You are bloody stupid “ Morrigan voice said.

" I did the right thing my parents would be proud “ She thought to her self.

"What about Alistair. How is he going to feel when he finds out he could have saved you, and you didn't tell him. You are such a bitch you took his right away to even decided for him self. " Morrigan voice hissed .

They fought there way to the city gates. When there Riordan told them that the dragon that was the archdemon would be heading for the highest point which was fort Drakon. She remembered her stay there and shuttered. He told them to head to the fort watch out for the archdemon's generals and remember that a warden has to take the killing blow. He was going to but if something happens it was up to them. Riordan told Elissa to pick her team. Then he said with a smile "It was as an honor to meet you. The order should be proud to have two Gray wardens strong enough to do all this on there own."

The team she ended up with was Sten(Qunari ), shale(Gollum) and of course Alistair . He just wouldn’t stay.

The rest stayed to keep dark spawn reinforcements from coming in to the city. They fought threw the streets. They were crawling with dark spawn. Ogres and hurlock littered the streets they moved inch by inch killing every thing in there path.

They got to the elven alienage there was people still there. They helped defend the elves and clear a path to the fort. They were running a cross a brige when there was a screech and the smell of sulfur. They look up to see Riordan fighting on the back of the of the dragon that was the archdemon .

Elissa started praying to her self for this to be the end. For Riordan to succeed. Then she felt horrible. She was basically prying for this man to die. But her prayers weren't answered as they watch Riordan falling to his death but he did rip a big hole in the demons wing and it went crashing in to the top of Fort Drakon.

Sending debris falling some crashed in to the brige making it hard to get threw. They reached the top of the fort not remembering much but the dreaded and fear that she felt heading towards the roof.

All the horrors she seen. All the troubles she faced. The only other time she been this scared was the night her parents died, and fighting the brood mother in the deep roads.

They reached the roof and Elissa and Alistair stopped. They could hear the song of the archdemon in there heads a sweet but Erie melody.

They snapped out of it when Sten jumped on the ballista and started firing at the dragon. She blew her horn and called for the last of her reinforcement. The troops from Redcliffe and the mages they flooded the roof.

"REMEMBER A GRAY WARDEN HAS TO TAKE THE KILLING BLOW. " Elissa yelled.

She don't know how long the battle lasted, it seemed like forever. She watched people die all around her the smell of death, urine and feces assaulted her nose making her nauseous.

Elissa went to strike at the demon, the demon spun and it’s tail slapped her throwing her into a wall. “Elissa !” screamed Alistair, he ran and helped her to her feet there was a cut on her face and blood was running into her mouth. She spit to get the metallic Cooper taste out of her mouth. “are you ok.” Alistair asked.

“ I’m fine,” she said as she tried to wipe the sweat off her hands so her swords wouldn’t slip.

The battle raged on every one was feeling it. The were all tired and soar Elissa and Alistair had both slowed down. The archdemon was not breathing fire any more and was having trouble standing.

"STOP!" She yelled. They all stood there watch that demon try to get up. Alistair stood beside her.

"Look let me do this. I'm the king it's my responsibility. Please I love you. I can't watch you do this." Alistair said tear running down his face.

She turned and kissed him one last time." I'm sorry Alistair for everything. I love you and all ways will you are my heart. I have to do this." She smiled, "you will make a fine king." Then with all of her might she drew back and punched Alistair. Knocking the king to the ground.

She picked up a claymore off the grounded and ran at the dragon full force. Sliding Elissa slid under the dragons neck slicing as She then went opening the demons throat then she hoped on it's neck and ran the sword threw it's skull. Elissa and the demon were surrounded by a glowing light. It got brighter and brighter.

Alistair got up and was going to run to Elissa but shale and Sten stopped him. Then the light shot up into the sky followed by an explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

The explosion had knocked Alistair off his feet. He struggled to get to up. He was disoriented and his head was throbbing. It felt like the whole building was moving. He slowly walked to the crumpled form on the ground.

Alistair dropped to his knees . He rolled Elissa onto her back she look peaceful as if she was asleep. He pulled her to his chest and held her tight. Tears were forming in his eyes. All the soldiers on the roof gather around to watched their king. 

All of a sudden Alistair let out a scream. It was so full of pain, hurt and lost. There was instant quite on the roof all the soldiers dropped to one knee and crossed their arms out of respect.   
Tears streaming down his face. The pain in Alistair voice was evident as he talked to Elissa. “ What the sodding hell did you do. You left me here.”

"Alistair it’s time to leave we…we have to get her off the roof " Said Sten as his voice faltered. He put his hand on Alistair shoulder but he jerk away.

“ The go away. Get the bloody hell out of her. I don’t need your pity or fake concern.” Alistair spat. 

Sten said to shale “ Go and get Wynne tell what happened. Alistair needs help he has to much grief. He is not thinking clearly. ”Sten new if any one could help Alistair Wynne could. The young warden sought her out first when they needed advice.  
“ I feel for the bad joking one. He will miss it.” Shale said while walking away.

Alistair looked at her face it was still so beautiful. “ Why didn’t you let me do this. You hade friends. Hell even the bitchy witch liked you. I hade no friend, I have nothing with out you.” He whispered to her.

All the people on the roof watched the king. Alistair he held Elissa so tight they thought they would have to pry her from his grip. The love for the woman who would have been his Queen was obvious. They felt his anguish and pain.

There would never be another love so passionate, so epic that there would be stories told of the Noble Warden and the Bastard Prince .

Wynne arrived, Shale explained every thing that happened on the roof with Elissa. Wynne's own heart was breaking for she loved the two wardens as if they were her own. She started to cry when she said, "Alistair, come now let take Elissa off the roof, let's bring her to the rest of her friends.." Wynne touch his shoulder and got down beside him.

"Why would Adrastea let the Maker do this I thought we had her blessing after the temple of sacred ashes. We were worthy enough to have some ashes but not to catch a break. It should have been me Wynne. I would give my life to bring her back."

"I don't know Alistair. Sometime the makers plans are not always clear." Wynne still wiping tears from her eyes.

“I hate the Maker. To hell with him.” Alistair spat.

Wynne was in shock. She couldn’t believe something like that came from Alistair.

Then as if a sign from the Maker himself. Something happened.

The people watching would sware they seen the royal couple surrounded by a divine light.

They heard a horrible gasping as if someone couldn’t get air. Alistair looked down Elissa eyes were open but you could only see the white of her eyes. It reminded Alistair of the joining. Then as if a invisible hand reached down to snatch her from his arms, her body arched then feel back down limp. He could hear labored breathing. They looked down at Elissa and he seen her chest moving up and down . "Elissa! Thank you! " Alistair said kissing her forehead.

Alistair held Elissa tight as he walked threw the streets. He could not believe all the death and destruction. Bodies littered the streets. There were Soldier suffering from the taint. Children crying in the streets that can’t find their Parent's, elves and human children. Alistair couldn’t walk through there and do nothing. “Sten, Oghren and Shale help clear the streets find wounded. Make a fire and get rid of the dead dark spawn we have enough people suffering from the taint.”  
Sten and Oghren gave Alistair approving looks. Shale just said “ Bad joking one has gotten bosses. It would be proud.”

“Leliana and Zevran, help round all the children send them to the Chantry don’t care if there human or elf. The find food, blankets, healing potions and healers. I’m going to talk to Bann Teagan and see how the city stands.”

Zevran and Leliana smiled at Alistair and then they both ran off.

Wynne and Alistair walked in silence. Wynne was thinking abought what happened. She was kind of scared. She never seen any thing like that before. What if Elissa wasn’t the same any more.

Alistair looked over at Wynne. “Don’t even go there Wynne. I know what your thinking. I don’t really care. If there is a problem I’ll handle it.” 

Wynne didn’t say anything they just walked in silence.   
They met up with Bann Teagan he seen Alistair and rushed over “ Alistair , are you ok, I was getting worried.”

“ I’m fine, it’s Elissa she needs a healer.” Teagan waved and Sargent Kylon came over. Kylon went to take Elissa from Alistair and he backed away.   
“Alistair, she needs to see a healer let us take her to the palace. Please. Don’t you trust me.” Teagan said then Kylon added, “Elissa and you helped me out a few times even though half of Ferelden wanted you two dead, let me help you now. I will stand guard no one will hurt her.” “I will stay with her too. Please Alistair.” Wynne said. 

Alistair looked down at the girl in his arms. He knew she had faith in him to be king and he had to start acting like a king. He handed her over and kissed her. Kylon and Wynne left.

Teagan and Alistair went over how many wounded their were. What buildings were empty and safe to use.  
Alistair told Teagan to open up the royal food storage so the people could eat. He even told the cooks at the palace too cook and he would have people hand it out. Then he told the knight Commander that the mage healers were going to need some lyrium position and he hade to share. That didn’t go over to good.   
The sun was setting and every one was fed and situated for the night. 

Teagan was talking to Alistair when a man with reddish brown hair and green eyes approached the to men . “ Teagan,” The man said Teagan turned around. “ Fergus, oh by the Maker we thought you were dead.” 

“ We were ambushed by dark spawn. I was found feverish and injured by a Alamarri Tribe. Once I was able to, one of the chasind help me out of the wilds. I tried to get a message to Highever, but you can guess how that turned out. When I heard my sister was in Redcliffe I went, but when I got there you were already on your way to Denerim.” Fergus said. 

“You’re here now that’s all that’s that matters. Elissa will be thrilled.” Teagan said putting his hand on Fergus shoulder “ Let me introduce you to the king, Alistair Theirin this is Fergus Cousland Teyrn of Highever.” They clasped arms. “I don’t think I’ll ever get use to being Teyrn .” Fergus said with a sadness in his eyes, and with an equal sadness Alistair said “ or I king.”

They walked and Alistair told him of every thing that happened. He told him of the dwarfs, mages and elves. He told him everything even the landsmeet.

“ Let me get this straight. My sister made herself Queen of Ferelden.” Fergus said shaking his head and laughing. 

“Yea, well not like I mind cause I don’t. I couldn’t see doing this with out her.”

Fergus raised an eyebrow and looked at Teagan who hade a smile on his face.

They got to the palace they went through the main hall. Arl Eamon was Talking to some guards and a mage. He saw the three man. “ Fergus, so good to see you we thought the worse.” Eamon said.  
They clasped arms, “was just getting the incredible story of what happened from Alistair here.” Fergus sighed.  
“ We own your sister more than we can ever give she saved all of us.” Eamon smiled.

They took Fergus to the room the put Elissa. Kylon was standing out side. “your majesty ,”he said with a bow.

“ Please stop that. I knew you before I was king. Call me warden or Alistair. You do not have to call me king. Now Elissa.” 

“ Wynne still in there. She hasn’t said to much yet, Ser.” Kylon said. 

They went inside and Elissa was surrounded by a green light. Wynne seen the three men. 

“Wynne this is Fergus. Elissa brother.” Alistair said. Wynne bowed.

“She going to be happy to see you my lord.” 

Alistair was fidgeting. He wanted to kiss her, to go hold her. To crawl next to Elissa and go to sleep. He was so tired. Alistair wasn’t sure what to do with her brother right there.

“ Elissa is doing much better has a few broken bones. She has not woke up, but she has been mumbling. Haven’t made most of it out, occasionally you can her say Alistair.” Wynne smirked.

Alistair face turned red as Fergus looked at him. Teagan put his hand on Alistair shoulders. 

Fergus asked if he could stay with his sister for a while and Teagan told him that while he was with Elissa they get him a room ready. 

Alistair walked to Elissa and kissed her forehead . “Alistair “she mumbled.

When Teagan and Alistair went to leave, Wynne said, “ after you get cleaned up and some rest I need to talk to you my lord.”

Alistair nodded. Him and Teagan left. Teagan took Alistair to the room two doors from Elissa . “I hade your stuff brought here . This is your room. I’ll have them bring you some water so you can wash. Get some rest.”

“ I cant I got to much to do.” 

“Alistair, you have not slept since Redcliffe . Nor eaten. If you get sick what good would you be to Elissa. How long do you think you can function.” 

Alistair nodded went to open the door. “ Teagan, would you stay as my royal adviser.” Alistair Asked.

Teagan looked shocked, “ Yes, Alistair if you want but I thought Eamon was going to.” 

“ I know Eamon in his own way cares abought me. I don’t trust him. He makes me think he wants me for a Cailan stand in. I’m not I’m Alistair. I don’t want to be someone puppet. I know I’ll need help. I’ll accept help but in the end I want to make my own decisions and mistakes.”

“ I Understand, today I don’t know if you noticed but you did really good. Elissa was right to put you on the thrown.”

He smiled at Teagan and went in his room. Alistair shut the door . He started to pull of Cailan armor. He removed his breast plate and the shirt . He hurt all over his arms, legs and back. 

He looked around the room. The room was huge. It hade a desk and armiore. The bed was huge and it had a metal tub in the corner behind a dressing screen. There was two Glass doors leading out to a balcony. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was Covered in bruises. He laughed no wondered he was sore. 

He heard taping on the glass balcony door. He opened them and in flew a raven. “ Now you show up. We could have used your help you know.”

He turned around and Morrigan was sitting on the bed. He sat in the chair to the desk and looked at the woman, “so you here to cuss me out. To tell me how stupid I am. How I did this ho....” Alistair was cut short.

“ Shut up! Is it true, Elissa does she live. “

Alistair shook his head. 

Morrigan got up and started to pace the floor 

“Morrigan tell me everything . Now I’m tired of the beating around the bush.”

Morrigan dropped back down on the bed. Hung her head in her hand. She told him everything . Abought the ritual about her begging for her to tell him. Then how Elissa wanted to die to set him free cause she new he could never let her go.

“ I thought you might have hade something to do with this now…I don’t know.” Alistair said then he proceeded to tell her what happened on the roof.

“Alistair I want to stay and help my friend.” Morrigan said touching Alistair arm.

“ Alright, who would I fight with if you left any way.”

Alistair got up and walked to the balcony door to open it . Morrigan said. “ Alistair , you are not so bad. Although I think Elissa was right you do have a very nice chest. “

At that point he realized that he was talking to her the whole time with no shirt on.  
His face was turning red.

She laughed as she turned into a raven and flew off.

Then a thought hit him. What is he going to say to the Wardens. 

They came with water and he cleaned up. He washed up. It felt good to get all the dark spawn blood. There was a knock on the door. He opened it enough to peek out .

“Teagan, something wrong?” Alistair asked. 

“No, just wanted to check on you. Let you know you can have the close in the armiore. Now they were Cailan but I picked out ones he never really wore. Just till we get you some.”

“ Hold on let me through something on and I’ll open the door.” Alistair said .

He went and pulled out a pair of black pants and a plain white shirt.

He walked pass the mirror and stopped. How could he look so much like a man who has a difrent mother.

He opened the door and Teagan came in. Alistair sat down on the bed putting sox and boots on. 

Teagan frowned “take it your not going to try to sleep.” 

“ I’m not going to be able to sleep. I’m so use to Elissa being next to me.”  
He turned red at the realization of what he said. 

“Ya let’s try not to say that in front of Fergus.” Teagan snickered.

“ Tell you the truth he scares me.” Alistair said.

“ Why, Fergus is a good man. He is not a tyrant he was in love I’m sure he would understand.”

“ Elissa thought her whole family was gone. She would tell me that I and the group were her family now. I feel bad that I’m a little jealous that he back.”

“ You are a good man you and her had be through more than most couples. I heard about the roof how everyone said they never seen anyone love someone like you love her.”

“ I’m scared he’ll convince her that I’m an ass and she won’t marry me.”

“ I think she knows you’re an ass. She still wants to marry you.”

“ Promise me you’ll at lest get something to eat. And try to get some rest.”

Teagan left and Alistair Strapped His Father’s Sword To His side. Went to Elissa room instead of Kylon at the door it was Zevran and Oghren .

“ Well you royal ness you look better with out all that dark spawn blood?” said Oghren .

“ Hope you don’t mind the man at the door looked tried so we thought we give him a break. Who better to watch the beautiful warden or should I say Queen. Then her friends. Oh and Alistair we are your friends too.” Zevran said and the two men smiled at him.

“ Thank you that means a lot. Um…Is her brother still in there.” Alistair asked .

The two men laughed. “ No my friend. The cost is clear. Go spend time with your woman.” Said Zevran shaking his head and laughing .

He peaked in to see Wynne sitting in a arm chair . He walked in the room. 

He grabbed the chair by the desk and drugged it to the bed.

“ You look awful Alistair. Did you get any sleep.”

“ I cant, how is she.”

Wynne smiled and held his had. “ She will be fine. Alistair there something I must tell you it doesn’t make any sense. Well some of it does I don’t know how to say this.”

“ Just tell well figure it out. As long as Elissa ok.”

“She more than ok Alistair. She is with child.”

“What, how?” Alistair looked as if he would hit the floor at any moment .

Wynne chuckled “ When two people love each other ….”

Alistair laughed “Stop, I know how I don’t know how two Gray wardens. Every one said it was impossible.”

“ Not Impossible , improbable there a difference a wardens have had children with partners that were normal so they can have children just harder for two together. You two went at it a lot to it guess it shank the odds.” Wynne Smirked the look on Alistair face and he was turning red again.

“ The strange thing is the child is resonating old magic.”

“ So what does that mean. The child will be a mage.” 

“ No I’m not saying that. You can’t tell till a child is at least over seven or eight. It’s not making the energy. It’s storing it like a jar holding water.”

“ Wynne a warden is suppose to die take the archdemon into them and die. She not supposes to be here.”

Wynne promised to not leave to stay and help. She told him the child could develop a soul around the one it’s holding. Now she realized that it must be the power of the old god stored in side the child. That’s why she wasn’t killed. She told Alistair it be ok. He sat there holding Elissa hand till he fell asleep.

He woke up and told Wynne he was going to get something to eat and come back if her brother wasn’t there.

“ Alistair you are going to marry the man’s sister you will be family you shouldn’t hide.”

He stopped by his room and sat at the desk and wrote a letter to the commander of the Gray he didn't know how he was going to take all this hell he did know what to tell him.

Commander of the Gray :

Archdemon killed. Sorry to report that Riordan die before the finale battle. Warden Elissa Cousland took the killing blow, but she still lives 

Alistair Theirin   
Warden / king of Ferelden   
He closed the letter and found in the desk and stamp with the Theirin crest on it so he sealed the letter and took it to the guard and told him to find someone to deliver it to the warden outpost at Weisshaupt.


	4. Alistair and Fergus  get in trouble

Fergus went into Elissa room Wynne was changing a bandage on her shoulder.

  
“ My lord, how do you feel this morning?”

  
“ better thanks, how my sister. “He said as he sit in the chair Alistair left by the bed.

  
“She getting stronger. Her arms almost healed so are her rids but her leg has some more to go.”

  
“ How long till she wakes up.”

  
“ I’m kind of keeping her like this she awake enough I can get her to eat and drink. The pain would be to much right now for her to be fully awake.”

  
Fergus nodded then she held her hand and she squeezed. “ Elissa can you hear me.”

  
“Fergus “ Elissa mumbled.

  
“ It’s me sister. I’m so glad your safe. When…when I heard about home I thought they got you to. Till I saw the wanted poster. Found out you were a Gray Wardens .” He kissed her hand.

  
“I tried Fergus ,I tried to save them all I should have stayed, should have….”

  
“ No..no sister you did all you could. Rest now. From what I hear you have wedding.”

  
“ Alistair “ she mumbled .

  
Wynne eyes started to tear up.

  
“ Tell me about this Alistair , he’s the bastard son of King Maric. He looks so much like Cailan it’s scary.”

  
“Yes I agree, I feel sorry for him people I think of him as a Cailan spare. When he wore Cailan armor into battle. When he first came out the men acted as they seen a ghost.”

  
“ I heard the men talking about fort Drakon. “

  
“ then you know how much Alistair loves your sister.”

  
“ I heard they wrote a song abought them” He laughed.

  
Wynne smiled. She sat next to Fergus. “ What’s bothering you, something must be.” Wynne said.

  
“ I just, oh I don’t know. Why would a man let a woman tell them there going to get married?” Fergus laughed .

  
“That’s not how it went. Elissa new Alistair would make a good king. Eamon wanted Alistair to break it off with Elissa. He told Eamon he would let Anora have the thrown that  he would stay a warden if it ment giveing up Elissa he rather be dead. Elissa heard the argument. she told them she marry Alistair in front of the land meet she is a Cousland nothing Eamon could do but let it go. Plus she didn’t want to lose Alistair either.”

  
“ That my sister always thinking of something .”said Fergus. Then he added, “ why wouldn’t he want Alistair with Elissa that’s a good match.”

  
“ My lord I don’t know how much I should tell you. How much is my place to tell you. May be you should talk to Alistairs.” Wynne said with a sympathetic smile.

  
“Were can I find Alistairs.”

  
“ Teagan would know he’s been helping Alistair with learning his duties as king and how things work. I hope he would be sleeping he has not really since he left Redcliffe.”

  
Fergus nodded and went to leave as exited a beautiful woman with raven hair and amber eyes entered they looked at each other for a moment then he left.

  
“Morrigan I thought you left us.” Wynne said.  
“ I’m here to help my friend I know of the old magic that resides inside of the child I guess she carrying.” Morrigan said.

  
Wynne did not always get along with Morrigan but she know she would never hurt Elissa. The two have became like sisters over the year.

  
Morrigan explained the ritual that Flemeth wanted her to preform to Wynne . She said when Elissa didn’t die she guessed she was with child. That’s the reaction on the roof was the soul settling in the baby. Once all was absorbed she snapped back to life . Not that she was dead just in the in between till the soul was taken into the child. It wouldn’t have done that to her since she was a mage and full of magic any ways.

  
They agreed to put aside there difference and work together and help there friends. Morrigan told Wynne that she did consider Alistair a friend but if she told the idiot she would deny it. Wynne smiled, you hade to like Alistair there was something about him.

  
Fergus found Alistair and Teagan in the thrown room. He looked awful he had dark circles around his eyes. And he was rubbing his head.

  
Fergus walked up and he heard them talking of deployment of troops and ware to send aid. Alistair also asked about the children at the Chantry, how they were doing. Alistair seemed to care a lot of the people not just the nobles. Must be cause of how he was raised. It seemed like he was going to be a decent king. In a way he was like his father. No one was a waste, no one was a second class citizen. Every one was treated fare and with respect.

  
“Fergus, good to see you, do you want in on our plans being one of the ruling Teyrn.” Eamon suggested.

  
Fergus got that said look on his face again. Alistair felt for him. He only had his brother or Duncan a short time but it hurt. To lose everything you loved for your whole life must be devastating.

  
“ I was wondering if Alistair could talk to me for a while since he is going to be my brother.” Fergus said.

  
“Yes, I have time they wanted to get sleep any way but I can’t so I don’t think they miss me.” Said Alistair.

  
Teagan looked upset, “ three hours since Redcliffe is not enough sleep you are going to collapse.”

  
“ I’ll be fine I can handle more than most since the taint. Teagan you worry to much about me you are the only one who ever did.” Alistair said smiling.

  
Eamon looked down. Fergus could see guilt in his eyes. He realized that Eamon must have wronged Alistair. Wronged him in a way that Eamon thought Alistair would never forgive him.

  
Fergus followed Alistair and they went into a room that looked like an office. Alistair shut the door and sat in a chair Fergus sat across from him.

  
“Now I’m not to sure what you want to talk me about but I’m listening .” Alistair said as he sat back and rubbed his head.

  
“You ok, I’ve seen you rubbing your head a lot ?” Fergus asked a look of concern on his face.

  
“ I hit my head pretty hard at the battle on fort Drakon. Been having head ach. Now what's on your mind.”

  
“Why didn’t Eamon want you to stay with my sister?”

  
Alistair flinched then he sighed “ Gray Wardens have a hard time producing children and since I’m the last Theirin. There is a need for an heir. He thought two Gray wardens together it would be impossible. She didn’t know that was the reason though she thought it was just cause we live shorter lives only around thirty years after we are tainted. That’s why she said what she did at the landsmeet and I love her more for it.”

  
“ Does she know this now. That she will probably never have a child if she stays with you.”

  
“She found out afterwards. That’s why she killed the archdemon. I wanted to do it but she pretty much knocked me out and did it she thought the Theirin line need to live. If she died I would have followed.” Alistair stopped and looked out the glass door to the garden then continued, “ I’m going to tell you gray wardens secrets now. “Wardens kill archdemon's by taken the soul of it into themselves killing them. She should have died."

  
“ Then what the soldiers said on the roof my sister was dead and came back. You brought her back.”

  
“I didn’t bring her back I’ve heard the remarks in the hall…the king picked by the maker…. Well maybe be I did in a way but not like there saying I have no divine power.”

  
Fergus looked at this man he knew there was something he was hiding. The mighty gray wardens tricking people by not telling them the whole truth.

  
“ They don’t tell people that they have to drink dark spawn blood And It can kill you. We are tainted and tied to the blight. I didn’t know most of this until recently .”

  
Fergus looked at this man. This gray warden probably no more then three years older than his sister. He could tell Alistair had a lot of anger in him but so did Fergus. He should stop to fight with the king could end in death and he knew if he kept going and Alistair kept going there was going to be a fight but maybe that’s what they both needed.

  
“ So you want me to let you marry my sister. After your organization the mighty gray wardens have been lying to her from the beginning.”

  
“ let me, did I her you right I don’t think I asked. “

  
“ You don’t think I’m just going to hand my sister over to some one I don’t know. I knew your brother and he was a womanizer and an ass. What makes me think your any better. Poor Anora I don’t want my sister to have go threw that.”

  
“Poor Anora are you fucking kidding. If I cheated on your sister she slit my throat not plane to steal the thrown. She killed my brother and not because he cheated cause he was going to get rid of hear so he might have an heir she didn’t care if he cheated she never loved him. Then she tried to kill Elissa, she wanted to wipe out your whole family cause after Theirin the Cousland are next on the thrown.”

  
“ I’m take my sister back to Highever. That’s ware she belongs. “

  
“ You are not taking Elissa any ware. I don’t care not until….” Alistair turned away and rubbed his head.

  
“ What are you not telling me. Don’t I have the right to know she the only family I have left.”

  
Alistair turned and got right in front of Fergus. “ She is all I have . I never had any one, no one that loved me till your sister. You know why I can’t sleep. You want to know everything. Cause I can’t with out your sister besides me.”

  
“You slept with my sister. My little sister.”

  
“at first she asked me cause every night she would have nightmare about Highever. It took a long time for her to tell the horrors she seen. It just happened we didn’t plan on it.”

  
“ Now I know your like you brother. I’m taking my sister home weather she wants to go or not.”

  
That was all Alistair needed he drew back and punched Fergus. Knocking him into a book self breaking it and everything came crashing down .

  
Out side every one jumped when they heard the crash then another. Teagan ran to the door but it was locked. Zevran was standing near Teagan got him to pick the lock.

  
Fergus charge Alistair knocked him into the wall punched him in face one sided then the other. Alistair kicked Fergus in the stomach and then bounced his head off his knee and both men fell to the floor . Both men laid there for a second. Then Fergus punched Alistair. He in turn punched Fergus.

  
The door open Zevran and Oghren grabbed Alistair Teagan and Kylon grabbed Fergus the whole time the two men were trying to get at each other.

  
“ What are you two doing.” Teagan scolded as if they were children.

  
Alistair spit blood from his mouth. Zevran and Oghren were still holding Alistair. He pointed his finger at Fergus “ You nor anyone else is taken Elissa and my child from me!”   
Every one just stood there mouths open. This time Fergus spit blood. “ That’s what you been hiding .”

  
The room was still quite. Teagan didn’t know what to say Zevran and Oghren hade big smiles.

  
“ Yes, there still people loyal to Anora. She thinks I can’t have a child either but if there is a Theirin heir..”

  
“She loses what little support she has left.” Said Teagan

  
“and my sisters death would be beneficial to her. Anora will need to be executed.” Said Fergus

  
“ probably , I don’t know.” Alistair spit again.

  
“ Who with Elissa now?” Teagan asked.

  
“Morrigan, Wynne and Leliana .” Said Zevran

.  
“You know what. You can have the crown I don’t want to be king. Fergus you’re next in line. Take it.” Alistair said and walked away out the garden door.

  
“He won’t go far from Elissa. “ said Zevran .

  
“ I should go talk to Alistair.” Teagan said

  
“ I will talk to my friend Alistair.” Said Zevran.

  
Zevran ran after Alistair.

  
Fergus spit again and him and Teagan went to the dinning hall and sat at a table. Teagan gave him a clean rage. “ What the hell happened Fergus.”

  
“ I don’t know. That boy is full of rage. He hates Maric. I guess I’m full of rage too. We took it out on each other. I was very mean and he has his father’s mouth which made me angrier.”

  
Teagan laughed “ He does have his father’s mouth. Yes he hates Maric. Thanks to my wonderful brother. His whole life he was told how much his father hated him how worthless he was. How no one ever wanted him that he was a mistake with a servant girl. No wonder he feels like a spare child. Just kept around in case anything happened to Cailan or to Carrie on the line if need be. Then lady Isolde came and Alistair life went right to shit. I tried to help him, I told Maric but my brother was slick when I was twenty and Bann and could help Alistair Eamon gave him to the Chantry and I couldn’t get him out. I felt guilt about it till this day.”

  
“ Why did Maric do that he did seem like the type not to care like that or to mess with a maid.”

  
“Alistair mother wanted Maric to have nothing to do with him the day he left Alistair and the day Rowan died was the only two times I ever seen Maric cry.” Teagan got them to Ales and sat back down.

  
“I didn’t know I just was so mad at everyone and everything.” Fergus took a drink.

  
“ I think Alistair was being hidden. I don’t know why. ”

  
Fergus said he would talk to Alistair. When he came back in.

  
Zevran found Alistair sitting on a bench in the garden.

  
“There you are my friend, how’s your face.” Zevran said.

  
“Not as bad as my ego. “ Alistair chuckled.

  
Zevran handed him a flask. “Don’t worry this is not Oghren swill.” Alistair swig.

  
Zevran laughed “ So were are we heading. If you are not going to be king . Well have to keep moving and you might give up the thrown but your beautiful warden will not give up the thrown for her child. You know how she about duty. If you’re the king I’m sure the warden would leave you alone. There not going to leave her alone and if you are out there too they’ll take your child and make you both serve. Or charge you both with desertion.”

  
Alistair took another sip. He didn’t think of that if he was the king he could protect his child and Elissa better.

  
“Tell me my friend what happened.”

  
“I don’t know we were talking and he compared me to my brother, I’m nothing like my brother. I don’t even know my father. Well when he said he was taken Elissa back to Highever. I lost it.”

  
Zevran took another swig and passed the flask back to Alistair who followed suit.  
“ leaving the lovely battle goddess is not an option for you. So you must find away to get along with the brother, no.” Zevran smiled.

  
“ yea, I’m all ready going to be in trouble. I can see it now. Hello love how are you felling, oh by the way I tried to kill your brother today. I don’t know why. May be it was cause he an ass .”

  
Zevran laughed “ He might be the ass but you will always be our royal bastard.”

  
“ True so, so true. I can feel the love.” Alistair laughed.

  
“ You know no matter what goes on. We are loyal to you and are warden if you ever think these people are against you we are hear my friend.” Zevran said and slapped him on the shoulder.

  
“Good to know. Zevran thanks I know we had a rough start.”

  
“ I love the warden. She saved me from my self. She loves you. If she could love you the way she does there’s something in you worth being friends with.” Zevran smiled and added, “ Besides the warden will kill me if anything happens to you.”

  
Alistair laughed “ Pretty bad when people are more afraid of your woman then you. Now it’s time for me to go practices some royal ass kissing. See if I can fix this mess.”

  
Alistair got up to leave and Zevran said “ just remember Fergus lost his wife, son, mother and father. Now in a way this man is losing his sister. Just try to see were he's coming from my friend."

  
Alistair nodded and left when he went inside he found Teagan first.

  
“Alistair what the hell were you thinking?” Teagan snapped.

  
“ I wasn’t, he threatened to take Elissa and I snapped.

  
“ You are going to be king you can’t go around punching every one who makes you mad even though it might feel.” Teagan smirked.

  
“ I know, sorry.” Alistair said.

  
“You are so like your father even your choice of woman. “

  
“Really I’ve been told I have my father’s mouth.

  
“ Be careful We still have to do something with Anora.”

  
“ I think we should send her to Tervinter.”  
Teagan just laughed.

  
Alistair grabbed a bottle of Antivin brand and went on a mission to find Fergus Cousland.

  
He finally found the Teyrn killing a practice dummy in the training yard.

  
“ kind of looks like me and if you ask Morrigan she’ll say just as smart.” Alistair said as he hit the bottle and offered it to Fergus.

  
Fergus took a swig. “ well it doesn’t hit back at lest good punch by the way.”

  
They passed the bottle between them till it was almost gone. “look I’m sorry I don’t want to take your sister from you can’t we be one big happy family.” Said Alistair.

  
Fergus laughed “ I’m sorry too. I was jealous that when she need someone you were there. You helped through the deaths of are family something I should have done. Then you to fell in love. And she wanted to stay with you so much she made herself Queen of Ferelden .” Fergus laughed, took another swig and past it to Alistairs.

  
“I was jealous of you. No mattered what happens between us. She’ll still have a family, she still have you. I never hade a family.” Alistair said.

  
Fergus shook the bottle. “I think we need more drink. What do you say brother of mine. We get more find a place sit and tell stories of my crazy sister.”

  
After Alistair agreed the two inebriated individuals headed into the castle and found more alcohol and Went off to tell stories.

  
Time passed and Alistair and Fergus must have passed out in his office empty bottles all around. Alistair moved and must have shifted cause he fell out of the chair and hit the floor.

  
“ Ouch! Fuck! Bloody hell!” Alistair said as he tried to get off the floor.

  
He limped over to Fergus and shook him. “ Hey Fergus , Fergus ! Hey get up in think I’m in trouble.”

  
Fergus jumped up. When he did he fell to the floor too. “ Fuck! RRrrr! He mumbled as he used the chair to pull him self up.

  
“ I think we been here all night.” Alistair said His eyes squinting.

  
At that time the door opened and Zevran was coming in with a tray and loudly he said, “your majesty and Teyrn you are up and just in time cause I brought you some of Zevran famous cure for headaches cause by the drink, and breakfast. Then you Alistair my friend are wanted by Teagan, he did not look happy. You brother of my beloved warden are wanted by Wynne.”

  
Alistair down the glass of red liquid . “ It works Wynne refuses to heal us when we been drinking. She said it was to teach us a lesson.”

  
“ It taught us to heal ourselves .” Zevran said with a laugh.

  
“ Is Elissa ok.” Ask Alistair.

  
“Wynne wanted to know why you to didn’t come back last night. I told her, Leliana and Morrigan what happened. At some time last nigh Elissa got more coherent. She was told and would like to speak to her brother.”

  
“ You are not the only one in trouble. My brother. I think I’ll go talk to Teagan, you can talk to Elissa. “

  
“sorry I would rather get yelled at by Teagan then knocked out by Elissa.” Alistair said .

  
They eat breakfast then went there separate ways.

  
Alistair found Teagan in what is now would be called the war room table with chairs.   
“ Nice of you to join me. At least you and Fergus are on good terms and only took a shit load of alcohol .” Teagan smirked .

  
Arl Eamon walked in “ Alistair can I talk to you.”

  
Alistair looked at Teagan, he shruged. He walked to Eamon and nodded.

  
“ I’m sorry for trying to get you to leave Elissa. Teagan told me of the child. I’m sorry for how things went with you. I know your Alistair and not Cailan. Let me help you be king, and be the uncle to your child that I should have been to you.” Eamon said with tears in his eyes.

  
“ Teagan is my advisor but I could use all the help I can get and I guess. My child could use more than two uncles. Well, two uncles, dwarfs, elf and a Qunari. I won’t at lest not now forgive lady Isolde, she was beyond mean and cruel. ”

  
“ I Understand it’s a start. Right. Now you need your own suit of armor I got it started so you would have it for your coronation it will have the Theirin crest, a shield and the two mabari but in the center of the shield will be a Griffin.”

  
“Really, thank you.” Alistair said.

  
“ Let’s get this stuff done so you can go see your queen” said Teagan.

  
Fergus got to Elissa room sitting by the door was the dwarf. “ hey, you don’t look to bad considering you can’t hold your booze.”

  
“I can hold my booze, I was just tired.” Said

Fergus looking at the little red head dwarf.  
“ You should get Wynne to heal your face little Pike twirler got in a few good shots.” Oghren snickered.

  
“ No I thing I’ll leave them to remind me not to be an ass.” Fergus said.

  
“ well it’ll be good to have some else to drink with since your boss lady brother you’ll be around a lot.” Oghren laughed.

  
Fergus realized that in the time she travel. His sister hade made a family out of a misfit band of strangers.

  
He opened the door and seen a beautiful red head. She was singing a song about a nobble woman who survived horrors became a warden who fought beside a bastard child who never hade a family. They fell in love. Then she found out the boy was actually a prince. He almost lost her and was going to take his own life but the maker gave her back and now their king and queen.

  
“Really, did you write that. I told you stop writing songs about me and Alistair.” Elissa said as she snickered.

  
“ But your store is so romantic. And every little girl dreams of being a princes. ”Leliana said.

  
“My sister was a princess she dreamed of being a warrior.” Fergus said with a smile.

  
“ Fergus, Leliana this is my brother let me see your face.” Elissa said as she reached up and turned his face.

  
“Ouch! Alistair got you good. I’m sorry brother I haven’t acted much like a lady have I.” Elissa said.

  
“You done nothing wrong sister, but what kind of brother would I be if I didn’t punch my sisters boyfriend. Fergus smirked.

  
“ I should have waited till we were married before we you know but we didn’t know if we be alive day to day. I didn’t want to die with out being with him.” She looked down at the bed. Fergus lifted her face up. “ I understand it’s just a lot to take in first I’m getting a brother, then I’m going to be an uncle.”

  
Elissa laughed “ Alistair was a virgin. He was raised by the Chantry he didn’t get out much but if you pick on him. I’ll kill you I just wanted you to know that he not Cailan. Alistair punch Cailan before Ostagar for talking about my ass.”

  
Morrigan came over with a glass with green liquid in it. “ Drink this it will help you with the throwing up.”

  
“Morrigan this is my brother Fergus.”Elissa said as she drunk the liquid. “Um…bloody awful. I think I rather puke.” Morrigan nodded.

  
Leliana said, “ It was nice to meet you. I’m going to go write more songs about you and Alistair."

  
“Don’t you dare. I told you enough.” Elissa said as Leliana left.

  
“ She never listen to me. So heard you and Alistair are on better terms after a shit load of alcohol . The elf told me, I have spies every ware. ” Elissa said with a laugh.

  
“you just get well so I can give you away at your wedding. Alistair and I are ok. I think we’ll get along fine. He’ll be like the annoying little brother I like to beat up.” He chuckle.

  
Elissa smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek. He rubbed her head.

  
Alistair was done signing the day papers the coronation was the day after tomorrow he wanted to wait for Elissa but they had to do it soon and they hade to get rid of Anora.   
Teagan sat across from Alistair. He was awful quit. “what’s wrong. “ Teagan said.

  
“ I don’t know how or what a father is suppose to do.” Alistair Said .

  
“it’s a little early now to worry about it now but when it’s time I’m sure if you need advice on how to be a father you know enough that can help you. Fergus was a father, Kylon , and Eamon. You’ll be ok.” Teagan said and put his hand on Alistair shoulder .

  
Alistair went to see Elissa. When he got there Zevran was at the door. “ My friend do not worry the brother has gone.” He laughed.  
“Ya, well I’m not avoiding him any more.” Alistair said.

  
“Good, you will be family soon, no.”

  
Alistair smiled and entered the room Morrigan and Wynne were off together in the corner they were talking. Alistair sat down on the bed and Elissa smiled.

  
“Alistair, there you are I miss you. When I woke up and you weren’t here.”

  
“I’m her now you know it’s hard being king.”  
Alistair leaned down and kissed Elissa it was a passionate deep kiss. When they broke he rested his forehead to hers.

  
“Don’t ever scare me like that again. I was ready to follow you. You are my everything.”

  
“I was your every thing now you have a family” She said as she put his hand on her stomach.

 

 


	5. Getting ready to be king

One more day to the coronation and of course Alistair was acting jumpy and nervous. Fergus tried to help, to no avail the poor boy still looked as if he would pass out.  
Though to every one surprises even Alistairs he was doing quite well in the short time he had in place a viable plan to rebuild the city. Also one for the country side, which the people even the nobles agreed with. He could give a speech and people would listen to him and get behind him. Just like his father. He might be nervous or scared but he only showed it to his close circle of friends.  
Teagan and Eamon were so proud to think he came up with those plans on his own.  
Sten, Oghren and Zevran along with Alistair took out a group of soldiers that were loyal to loghain and Anora. Alistair was so mad he increase the level of Elissa security and decided to pay Queen Bitch a visit.  
It was Alistair, Zevran and Fergus. Alistair and Zevran went in first since she didn’t know Fergus was alive yet.  
“Well, Anora I meet a few of your friends today. I don’t think they’ll be seeing you anytime soon.” Alistair said smiling.  
“ If your standing her I take it they failed. Oh and how that bitch of yours. Still half dead.” Anora hatefully said. Alistair went to grab her through the bars.  
Zevran grabbed his arm and said, “ our beautiful warden is just fine and getting better every day. She will be the most beloved Queen Ferelden has ever had, no.”  
Alistair smiled and said “Oh, there some one here that wants to say hello, I think he use to be an old friend of yours.”  
Alistair nodded to the guard and he opened the door in walked a Fergus Cousland. Anora turned white and back away from the bars.  
“ What’s a matter dear Anora you look like you seen a ghost.” Fergus said with a smirk.  
“Fe..Fergus I’m so glad you’re alive. I thought the worst. You can stop this madness. Surly you don’t think Alistair would make a proper king. If Maric thought him worthy wouldn’t he have claimed him. Hade him at court.”  
“ I know more then you think I know and I know more than I think any one told Alistair.” Fergus said. Alistair looked at Fergus with a strange look on his face as if to say what are you talking about.  
Fergus continue “ like a letter written by Cailan saying if he had no children that Alistair is named his heir. It was given to Teagan for safe keeping.” Fergus pulled the paper out of his pocket gave it to Alistair and kept talking, “ Eamon told me Cailan said he wanted to end his marriage to you. He wanted a child. That’s why you hade Cailan killed. At Ostagar loghain had it planed for Alistair to be with Cailan so he could get rid of the both at once. Cailan was the one who decided to send Alistair to the tower to protect him same with my sister. Your father got with Howe told him to wipe out the Cousland because they were the next noble family in line for the thrown and he didn’t want any one who could oppose you left alive. That’s why my family was killed. ”  
“That was all Howe’s doing. Me nor my father had nothing to do with that.” Anora pleaded.  
Fergus yelled, “ Bull shit Anora, I know you did don’t fucking lie. You hade my son killed a little boy. You are sick. ”Fergus yelled.  
Anora laughed. “ Ok, Fergus. We will see if the people feel the same about Alistair after him and your sister have no children because of the taint. Or his Orlesian masters try to come and control him."  
“I have no masters and wardens be damned if the get in my way.” Alistair snapped.  
“You are the one. You and your father been kissing Tervinter’s ass.” Said Fergus.  
“ I just came to invite you to my coronation tomorrow. I’ll send someone to help you get ready tomorrow.” Alistair said as he walked off.  
“May be you shouldn’t have said anything about our friends brother he hates that.” Zevran said .  
“ya. Maybe you right.” Fergus agreed.  
They found Alistair siting on the stairs it the base of the tower.  
“You ok my friend? ”Zevran ask.  
“ I’m sorry I should not have brought up your brother. She just pissed me off.” Fergus said.  
“ I’m ok, why didn’t Teagan showed me this letter sooner.” asked Alistair.  
“He wanted you to be king cause you wanted to not cause Cailan wanted you to.” Fergus said .  
They decided to head back to the main hall. Arl Eamon took Alistair to try on his new armor. Also to finish up the days kingly duties. Zevran went to visit Elissa and Fergus went to Teagan for help he wanted to find a seneschal. So he would be able to leave Highever from time to time. So he could be there for his sister like he wasn’t , when she need him the most.  
Zevran was at Elissa door and Sten was there. “ You decided to take a turn my big friend.”  
“ I did not think them stupid to attack Alistair, but if there dumb enough for that I’m sure there stupid enough to attack our warden.”  
“ See I knew you liked us.” Zevran laughed as he went into Elissa room. In side he seen Elissa limping around the room. “ Ah, my beautiful warden, how do you feel.” Zevran asked, but he knew the answer her face was pale and she sat back on the bed. “Awful, just horrid. Remind me to kill Alistair. He did this to me you know.” Zevran sat next to her and said “ I think you hade a hand in it to. You helped at least .” The pale girl started to gag . Zevran held her hair back as she got sick in a basin by the bed.  
“I told you to drink the mixture I gave you and you would not do that, you stubborn fool.” Morrigan said then she threw up her hands and said. “Why do I feel like I’m talking to Alistair.”  
“Wynne that stuff is so gross. Tell her I don’t have to drink it.”  
“It’s good for you and the baby.” Wynne said.  
“Traitor” Elissa huffed.  
Zevran and Wynne laughed.  
Alistair finished his Work and Check on all the temporary housing he hade set up. Made sure that they hade all the needed for a few days. Arl Eamon lead Alistair to his room open the door. There before him was the most bad ass armor he ever seen. Alistair didn’t know what to say. He put his hand on the armor and he could feel vibrations. He looked at Eamon and he smiled “ your friend sandal put protection ruins in it for you. Also in Maric sword and Cailan’s shield too.” It was black with the Theirin crest in silver . “I told you I was going to put a griffin on it, but I thought about it. You don’t know ware you are going to stand after all this with them or how your going to feel about them in the end." Alistair hung his head in his hand. “That’s fine Uncle. I think I’m not going to be thought of very highly, I’m afraid I’m going to have to fight them about Elissa.”  
Eamon put his hand on Alistair shoulder “ Alistair you are the king of Ferelden, that Carries weight.”  
Alistair laughed ,”if only it was that easy”  
Alistair was on his way to Elissa when he came across Leliana she was carrying a tray. “ Is that for my queen.” He asked with a smile on his face.  
“ Yes, Alistair we have a slight problem. The servants are coming up with the most wildest rumors since there not aloud in Elissa room.”  
Alistair laughed.  
“Not funny, some thinks she dead and your crazy. Horrible disfigured. The list goes on and on. “ Alistair laughed harder. “let me take the tray, you go and get a dress and everything you need to make a woman beautiful. “  
Leliana smiled “what are you planning?”  
“Oh just a public appearance of the hero of Ferelden tomorrow .” He said.  
Leliana smiled and ran off.  
Fergus meet with Teagan he said give him a few days and he will find some loyal to the Cousland and Theirin to be on the safe side.  
Fergus got to Elissa room Alistair was sitting on the bed with Elissa head in his lap and he was rubbing her forehead with a damp cloth.  
“I hate you” said Elissa.  
“I know my love” Alistair said and every one in the room laughed.  
“You know you did this to me right.”  
“Yes my love, all my fault, I am a evil and wicked man who does not deserve such a lovely woman as yourself.” Alistair said.  
“If you just take your medication you would not feel like this.” Morrigan yelled . Then she said “you talk to her Alistair maybe she listen to you.”  
“Its important that your not like this tomorrow I have a surprise for you but you can’t have it if you don’t take the medication. Plus you have to start planning for our wedding. Ok.”  
She nodded and Morrigan gave a sigh of relief.  
Fergus watched Elissa and Alistair.  
He couldn’t help but laugh. Alistair was wrapped around his sister finger. Elissa could only see Alistair.  
“ If your like this now sister I feel sorry for Alistair when it’s closer for the baby.” Fergus said.  
“Alistair can handle me.” Elissa smiled Alistair kissed her forehead.  
“I came to tell you that after the coronation and wedding I’m going back to Highever.”  
The look on Elissa face was heart wrenching. She knew he had to go back she just didn’t want to lose him again. “Are you coming back.” Elissa said.  
“I’ll be back before the baby born. Teagan helping me find a seneschal so I’ll have help getting Highever back in order.”  
“Mother and father “ She said.  
“ I’ll find out when I get there. From what I’ve been hearing Howe has destroyed everything the Cousland worked to build .”  
Elissa started to cry. Alistair hugged her.  
Fergus went over and took her hand. “Do not worry I’ll be here if you ever need me. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me after … you know I’m glade you hade Alistair . But it will never happen again.”  
Wynne and Morrigan went off to talk. “ She seems to be doing really good the baby seems to be developing well. “said Wynne.  
“The real test will be when the child is born. But I can senses the taint in Elissa and Alistair but not coming from the baby ."Morrigan said .  
“ That’s odd.” Wynne said.  
Fergus retired and so did Morrigan and Wynne they shared a room that connected to Elissa by a door.  
Alistair laid in the bed holding Elissa. She was quite. “are you ok?” He said as he kissed her neck. “Alistair. What do you think the wardens will do to us.”  
“I don’t know, I don’t think any thing like this ever happened before.” He said pulling her closer.  
She slipped off to sleep. Alistair got up and went to his room.  
Alistair got back to his room he was meet by a Ser Kylon. “ your majesty , three Gray Wardens have just shown up.”  
Alistair rubbed his head, “ show them to my office.”  
Alistair took a deep breath and went to his office. Standing there was an older man, a dwarf about Duncan age.  
Also a younger man a little older then Alistair. A young elven girl mage.  
“Alistair, I’m Eram Kader warden constable” the dwarf said Alistair clasped his arm.  
“ I’m Sidona Andras ,” The elven mage said, and bowed.  
“ I’m Cerod Caron I’m the new Commander of Ferelden. “  
Eram said, “ we are so sorry to come by like this but we just got in from Orlais.”  
“I would like to ask you about what happened. How can warden Cousland still be alive?” Ask Sidona.  
“Well she is. And she resting right now.” Alistair said.  
“We have never had a case ware a warden took the blow and didn’t die. Pleases we only want to know what happened .” Caron said.  
“you won’t believe me. I’ll tell you, you’ll think I’m lying. Then I’ll have to tell you again and you still won’t believe me. So what is the use.” Alistair said as he looked at the wardens as they staired at him.  
“Warden Alistair , we are here for information and remember you might become a king, but warden Cousland is still a warden. Under are command.” Eram smirk .  
“ Are you threatening me. Do you think that will help your cause my father might have let you come back. But I can make you leave again.” He was starting not to like Eram. He especially did not like the way he called him warden Alistair , like he was letting him know in a way he will always be a warden and he will always be above him. Kylon who was standing by the door sent a guard man to get Teagan and Fergus before the king started a incident.  
The young mage spoke , “Your majesty , we are not her to cause an incident, nor do we want to be banished from Ferelden again.” Sidona gave Eram an evil look then continued, “ If there anyway the information you give us might come up with a way to keep future wardens from dying when an archdemon is slain. I think that’s a good thing.”  
Alistair sighed and started telling the story again. While he was Fergus and Teagan came in quietly and stayed out of the way. Alistair told them he was going to take the killing blow but Elissa tricked him. Told them about holding Elissa life less body. The way it was like it just snapped back to life. Bringing her back to the palace. Then finding out she was pregnant. He didn’t tell him of Morrigan offer.  
The wardens were in shocked. They looked at each other than back at Alistair. “Told you didn’t . Knew you wouldn’t believe me. This is my uncle Bann Teagan, and Teyrn Fergus Cousland.”  
The warden nodded.  
“ Well that has never happened before. May I ask who the father is.”Caron asked. Alistair gave a smirk. “ It was me.”  
The wardens looked really shocked now.  
“ There has never been a warden with who survived the archdemon. Let alone a female warden who got pregnant from a male warden. Don’t get me wrong were human and sometimes we get married among each other but they never had children.” Said Sidona.  
Eram said “ well nothing these two have done have been have been aloud. The interference in a civil war. Interference with dwarf politics in Orzammar. Wardens are not suppose to involve themselves in in the political process of country.”  
Alistair was starting to get mad. Fergus said. “ Hold on your warden Commander Duncan was the one that got that started by plucking my sister out of a political assassin a tempt, and making my sister become a warden. What did you think the people who try to killer wouldn’t want her dead as a warden.”  
Teagan add, “ It was because of your organizations that the war started in the first place. People of Ferelden don’t trust Orlais. Pluses there was only two gray wardens in Ferelden .”  
“Look we didn’t mean no harm. I’m sorry if you took offense. I….” Caron said.  
“ Look I know exactly what you were getting at. You want to place blame place it on me I was the senior warden. Albeit I was only a warden for six months at the time .” Alistair said. He also added, “ If you are going to be the new warden Commander of Ferelden you better know her people. Getting on my bad side would not be wise.” Giving the three wardens a look of mistrust.  
Teagan told the wardens after the function tomorrow they could all sit down with Elissa and have a discussion on the situation.  
“If you get her up set or make her stressed. You’ll regret it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Alistair becomes king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time with this chapter I hope it's ok . I don't have a computer so I do all this on my phone so it takes a bite if you have any ideas to make this chapter better let me know.

It was a beautiful day they opened the balcony doors to let in fresh air and sun light. Elissa sat in a chair looking out the open door while Wynne gave here leg a healing treatment. Her leg was about all she had left to really heal and Wynne was starting to get worried. Her leg seem not to want to heal properly and she was limping. She made sure she took most the pain a way for today so she could limp around some what comfortable. “Let me see you walk.” Said Wynne. She watched Elissa take a few steps and it was better then it’s been, but she still need tow hold on to someone’s arm for long trips.

Leliana came to Elissa room with the packages “Alistair asked me to see if you took your medication, before I give you what I have for you . ”Leliana laughed.

“ Yes, I took that nasty, vial and disgusting stuff. What do you got, I been trying to figure it out what Alistair could possibly gotten me.” Elissa said.

Leliana pulled a brown paper package tied with string. Elissa smiled as she opened the present. It was a beautiful dress part of it was a long black jacket with a silver dress that went under it with strings to tie it up the front. It did close from the abdomen down which Leliana thought would be better on the baby. The silver color dress underneath that shown through the gap in the jacket . “ Am I going somewhere.” Elissa laughed.

“ We all are, the coronation is to day did you think Alistair could leave you out.”

“I cant go my leg I can’t walk. I can limp.” Elissa looked nervous. Leliana giggled.

Leliana handed a package to Wynne and one to Morrigan. Wynne’s had a new enchanter rob in black with silver accents. Morrigan ’ s just had a stylish dress black and red. Not to fancy, and just covered a little more then her regular clothes. Wynne took Elissa to get her bathed while Leliana talked to Morrigan.

“Why would the fool get my clothes?” Morrigan asked.

“ To show you he appreciate you as much as Wynne. He knew you wouldn’t ware robs.”

“ I’m not doing this for him. I’m here for Elissa and her baby it’s not the child’s fault the father is a cretin.”

“ You know you and Alistair act like brother and sister. If I hade a brother I think I would treat him like you treat Alistair.” Leliana laughed then added, “ Alistair came up with a back story for you so no one knows you’re an apostate.”

Morrigan looked shocked , “ why would he do that? All the stuff I’ve said to him why would he care?”

“ He doesn’t want you to worry about Templars. You are the royal liaison to the Alamarri Tribe of Korcari wilds. That means by the treatise made by Callahan when they fought be side him . They are not under Chantry rules. That they have there own way of handling there mages or witches. So Templars have to leave you alone.”

Morrigan smiled she did not think the twit hade it in him to come up with a brilliant story. So believable too. She took the dress and change. Leliana got dressed to she hade a royal blue dress that tied down the front.

When they returned Elissa was sitting on the bed staring at the dress. She looked over at Morrigan and Leliana they were beautiful. Wynne came back she was dressed now and beautiful too.

“ Why are you not at least dressed.” Leliana said. “ I’m not going I don’t want to embarrass Alistair.”

“Fergus will be here soon to get Wynne and Morrigan to take them to their set. Come on let me help you.” Leliana smiled.

“ How can you embarrass the imbecile. He does that we’ll enough on his own. He will be sad if your not with him. You know I speak the truth.” Smiled Morrigan.

 Leliana told the others to finish getting ready. She help Elissa put her dress on and did her hair. Two braids that meet in the back woven with a silver ribbon. She applied make up to the faint scar by her mouth. Then her lips and eyes when she was done she moved so Elissa could see herself in the mirror.

“ Look how beautiful you are. Why would anyone one be embarrassed by you."

 Elissa looked at herself and it was a long time since she looked like a lady,  like a noble woman, as her mother always wanted. Made her miss her mother.

There was a knock on the door and Wynne opened it to find Elissa brother. Fergus turned and seen his sister. He walked to his sister got down on his knees so he could look her in the eye, took her hand and said, “sister I have not seen you dressed as such since your nineteenth birthday and mother wouldn’t let you ware your armor. You are so beautiful mother would be so proud of you and all you done. I even think father would enjoy torturing Alistair as much as I do.” He Snickered.

He stood up and said “were are the two lovely lady I’m to escort to there seats.”

Wynne came and took Fergus arm and jokingly said, “ I feel so young being in the company of such a handsome young man”

“Alistair warned me about you, he said you were a sneaky, wicked and evil old woman who liked to prey on young men.” Fergus laughed.

“I resent being called old, I’m experience.” Wynne laughed.

At that time Morrigan came into the room. Fergus mouth dropped. “lady Morrigan you look quite...beautiful.” Morrigan takes Fergus other arm and looked at the floor her face was red.

When they left Leliana laughed and said, “ I would have never thought I would see the day that Morrigan would be speechless.”

Elissa laughed. Leliana looked at her and said, “ Are you ok.”

“ I have been a warrior so long Leliana, I don’t think I remember how to be a lady. A proper Queen.”

“ Look at you, do you think you are not a lady. Alistair is going to be hated when men see you on his arm. He loves you for you, not who your supposes to be.”

With that there was another knock on the door it was Alistair and Teagan. “lady Leliana you look beautiful.” Leliana blushed. Teagan said with a smile. “ Elissa I’ve never seen you out of armor. Didn’t recognized you, you are quite beautiful too.”

“ Back off Teagan. Don’t want to punch you I’ve been punching everyone lately.” Alistair said and laughed.

Elissa stared at Alistair he was so handsome in his black armor with the silver crest.

“ Teagan can you take Leliana and we’ll be right behind you.”

“Ok, shall we go.” Teagan said as he held his arm for Leliana. She blushed as took his arm and she was lead from the room.

“How did I get so lucky to get the most beautiful girl in Ferelden. ”Alistair smiled.

“ You saw around the armor and the blood.” She laughed.

He pulled her up and kissed her. She was deeply in the kiss when she was scooped up in his arms.

“ What are you doing? Alistair put me down.”

“How did you think I was getting you to the coronation. You are walking with me.”

“Alistair I don’t think that’s aloud.”

“ Do you think I care. I’m the king.” He kissed her again.

As they walked down he told her after the coronation he was going to bring her up and honor her. She told him no that it was his day. He said it was Their day.

Then they got to the throne room he stopped by the door he asked her if she wanted him to Carrie her or she want to limp.

Then she chuckled. “You know their going to talk about us, right.” Elissa said.

“ They already are, their saying your dead and I’m crazy and keeping your body locked up for evil reasons…Muhaha ,”

“Oh makers breath, you got to be kidding.” She laughed.

He placed her down. She fixed her dress. The music started and he walked down the aisle, with her on his arm even with a limp she was graceful. She whispered to Alistairs, “ why didn’t you let Fergus or Zevran walked me down to my set. It would have been quicker.”

“Because we are a couple they get me they get you.” Alistair laughed.

There was a chair and standing beside it was Zevran he was in black armor too. His had the Herald of Highever and the crest of Theirin. She smiled. Alistair help her in the chair and kissed her and headed up the stairs to were the Grand cleric was. Standing in a half circle was Bann Teagan, Arl Eamon and Teyrn Fergus . While the Grand cleric was reciting the Chant of light. Elissa looked around and Sitting across from her was Anora.

That bitch, she wanted to go over, scream at her, yell at here. How dare she show her face here. Zevran saw her staring and looked to see what she was looking at. “Easy my lovely friend. Alistair wanted her to come he wanted her to see this and after he will deal with her.” He whispered in her ear.

She squeezed his hand. Alistair was done now he was king. With a crown upon his head he turned and waved to the people they all cheered.

Then he waved his hand for silence. “As my first official act as king is to honor the bravest woman I know.” Alistair walked down the stairs, over to Elissa. Helped her to her feet and scooped her up. She let out a squeak . That made everyone laugh. He placed at the top of the steps. Fergus stood be side her to help her balance. “I first want to say that all lands and titles held by the Cousland have been returned.” There was more cheers. “ Now Elissa Cousland, Hero of Ferelden, my future queen. For all you done, at great sacrifice to yourself. May I give you a boon?”

“My king, I have everything I always wanted, but if we could remember all the wardens who died. Not only warden but elves, dwarfs, mages and even humans. We all came together to save Ferelden. We should all come together to insure peace among us.” The crowed roared with cheers.

“I give the lands that once belonged to Arl Howe to the Wardens. I will have a Memorial erected dedicated to all who died defending us against the blight.” The cheers roared, people stood clapping.

The couple turned and waved. Anora looked pissed, she could not believe at the reception the couple got. Anora had to admit there was something abought Alistair that made you like him. Elissa was the same as when she was kid. Elissa poured confidence and self-esteem. She was the best at everything she did singing, sword fighting, diplomacy and studies. She didn’t even act like a lady and men would follow here around like lost puppies. Elissa beauty surpassed even her own. One time Elissa came running in from training with a bloody nose. Ser Gilmore, Nathaniel Howe and Cailan all fought over who would help her. Anora looked at Alistair he was quite handsome, Strong shoulders. He looked so much like Cailan. She didn’t love Cailan that was true. When she was younger she was quite taken with Nathaniel Howe. Anora however was highly attracted to him. She wouldn’t mind rulings beside Alistair. Elissa ruined that though Alistair, loved her. Wondered if Cailan married Elissa would he have cheated. She was every thing Anora wasn’t. Anora was smart but so was Elissa. Anora could use a bow at an expert level but so could Elissa and she could fight duly swords at expert level. No matter how she tried she did not have the grace and nobility that Elissa radiates. Alistair and Elissa went outside and greeted the public. When the came in from out side Alistair dragged her in the corner behind the door. The guard and servants could her them laughing and whispering. Like a couple of kids hiding from their parents.

The servants were talking saying how nice it was to finally have a king and queen that love each other and not just tolerate one another in the castle . Teagan peeked in on them. He chuckled and cleared his throat. The two stop kissing and Alistair said, “ what I’m kind of busy.” Elissa giggled.

“ Yes I can see that Alistair but the wardens are here and what should I do with Anora.”

Alistair shook his head. “ Put Anora in my office for now. Wardens in the war room.”

The wardens were heading into the war room. Cerod and Eram went in and sat down but Sidona, she was young and curious. She stood in the hall and watch the people hustling around. She could see the king standing lovingly holding the most beautiful girl she ever seen. She wished she new what that kind of love felt like. The other two men do not understand they are going to get the wardens kicked out of Ferelden. This man loved this woman, even if she wasn’t having a baby. When you love someone you’ll do what ever you can to protect them.

Zevran seen the young pretty elf standing looking around. He went up to her, “ Are you one of the wardens here to judge our warden?”

“ Honestly I’m here to help. I just want to learn and see if I can help others. I don’t like that we have to give up everything to be a warden and die young, then kill ourselves by entering the deep roads.” Sidona said.

“ We will see if you tell the truth.” Zevran said as he walked. To Zevran she seems sincere, more then the other two they seemed shifty and he did not trust them.

Sidona whet in and sat at the table it was not long before Alistair and Elissa joined the group.

“ Thank you for seeing us. Amararanthine is a generous offer vigil keep will make a nice base for the wardens.” Said Eram.

“ Don’t mistake my kindness for weakness.” Alistair hissed.

“ Alistair stop I’m sure their not her for any evil motives. After all they are wardens too.” Elissa said her voice even and calm.

“Yes my love but I do think you give them to much credit. It is still an organization run by men.” Alistair said holding her hand.

“I do not know what I can tell you that Alistair could not for I do not remember much until I woke up here, alive.” Elissa said.

Cerod was enthralled be Elissa the way she moved, the sound of her voice. He could see how Alistair traveling with this woman for a year could fall in love. Any man would.

“ Anything you could tell us would be a help.” Sidona said.

“ I heard voices Alistair, shale and Wynne. I think the fade but I could have been dreaming. I was not there long I felt a pulled. Then like I was slammed down then here I was .” Elissa.

“ You know you are still a warden. It doesn’t end with the blight.” Said Eram .

“ If I must go I must but Alistair keeps our child.”

“ Maker no. As fare as I’m concerned you died on that roof your done with the wardens.” Alistair yelled.

“ Waite, I have a beneficial plain for all concern and this will make the king happy too and not kick us out of Ferelden again.” Said Cerod. He couldn’t take the look in the girls face. “When the baby has been born, she reports to vigil keep. The Ferelden people are not going to trust Orlesian wardens. Help me learn how to be an Arl since you are the daughter of a Teyrn. When we’re done. You go back to court. Lady Cousland raises your child.” Said Cerod. “ We also been getting a lot of grief about what happened here how two wardens had to end the blight with no help from the rest of the organization may be help us with being a diplomat, but that’s something we discuss later, may be.” He added.

“We did, Riordan showed up for the last act and didn’t even finish that. I am just glad we stopped the blight.” Alistair said

“Alistair, please.” A tear ran down her face. Put her hand on her stomach. Alistair pulled her to him and held her.

Eram didn’t want to give into that woman. She cheated death. To be rewarded for it made him mad but Cerod was write. To be kicked out of Ferelden again was not an option. The events that happened were because most of the wardens were Orlesian , Ferelden don’t trust them nether do people from Nevarra. Cousland seemed to be a born diplomat she hade a calming way. She also seemed like she could charm any one into anything. “vigil keep then after we will discuss you being a diplomat. Also Alistair is no longer a warden so no discussion warden business.” Eram said. The dwarf had a smug look on his face.

“ You don’t have to . this you can tell them no. I’ll stand behind you. Elissa I don’t want something to happen to you .” Alistair was really starting not to like Eram.

“Then what, never leave Ferelden cause any ware else I’ll be a warden deserter. Look over my shoulder.” She looked down.

“I promise well try to work something out beneficial for all concerned.” Said Cerod and Eram gave him a go to hell look.

“ I will do it but if I think you or the wardens are being dishonest, or going to hurt my people I will tell my king and he will make you leave. Do I make my self clear.” Elissa Said.

“ My lady and warden Commander I would like to stay in Ferelden I am a wealth of knowledge . I know a lot about warden history, the taint the and basically any thing you want to know. I could help greatly.” Sidona said.

“ You can stay Sidona, I don’t now what you expect to find here. The cure to the calling is a waste of time.”

Alistair and Elissa looked at each other. Could it be true.

“ Someone has to try it’s not fare that the surviving wardens have to give there life. When you could be a warden for so long then be cured and live.” Sidona said.

She made sense Elissa thought. She liked this girl. Sidona asked if she could visit Elissa some times she would love to here about blight. Also share some of the information she hade with her. Then which Alistair thought was funny the elf girl made a point of saying she was Dalish from kirkwall and not from Orlais.

“ Well by all means if your not from Orlais, sure” Elissa laughed.

When the wardens left Alistair asked Elissa how she was feeling. She said she was fine. Alistair wanted her to go back to her room while he took care of Anora. Elissa Wasn’t having it. Teagan brought Anora to the throne room. It was Fergus, Elissa and Arl Eamon. Along with Alistair and Teagan, Alistair sat on the throne, Elissa refused to sit in the Queens throne. She wasn’t queen yet it wasn’t out of respect for Anora it was for Rowan, Cailan mother and the last real queen in Elissa eyes. Elissa sat on the step in front of Alistair.

“ My love you don’t have to sit by my feet. “ He laughed and shook his head.

“ I want to, doesn’t mater ware I am as long as I’m with you.” She smiled. Zevran brought Anora in and took his place next to Elissa.

“ Well Anora it’s time to decide what to do with you. Do you have any thing to say?” Alistair asked.

“ I will never sware my Allegiance to you. In my mind you are not a Theirin. Even if for some reason my late husband started to think of you as his brother. Your father never thought you as a son.”

Teagan put his hand on Alistair shoulder. “ Well that leaves us with are other options. We banish you never to return to Ferelden. We execute you. The last one is we lock you in Fort Drakon for the rest of your miserable life. Is there any other suggestions.” Alistair asked.

“I think we should give her to Tervinter slavers like her father gave the elves.” Said Teagan.

“ I think execution is the only thing she deserves.” Said Fergus.

“ I think we should hand her over to empress Celene, her and Cailan were getting close those letters that you brought back from Ostagar show that I think we hand her over to her let her take care of her.” Eamon suggested.

“ What the great Elissa Cousland. The perfect noble woman. The one who everything always came so easy. The one who men fell over. Even Cailan now his brother. You worked your way right on the throne didn’t you. You have no ultimate punishment for me.” Anora said as the words poured like venom out of her mouth.

“ Easy! Do you think I wanted my whole family wiped out? To become a warden, fight demons. I didn’t want any of it, it just happened. As fare as the throne goes me or my brother could have claimed it, if we wanted it. I love my king that’s something you could never do. Love any one but you.” Elissa yelled.

“ love is over rated he will be trying to get rid of you. When you don’t have an heir cause of the taint in your blood. You be nothing but a royal whore by then and men will have stop chasing you. What will you do then? Oh that’s right go in the deep roads and die like all the other wardens, pathetic.”

Elissa looked at Anora. She went to stand Alistair tried to stop her, but Fergus put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head no. Zevran helped her off the steps. She now stood nose to nose with Anora. Anora smirked . Before any one realized Elissa hauled off and slapped her.

The sound of the slap echoed through the throne “ The only whore in this room is you. You slept with Nathaniel Howe before he went to the free marches. I know you messed around with Ser Gilmore. He told me when he tried to get with me and I know you tried to sleep with my brother before he was married at the Satinalia celebration.” Fergus faced turn red and he looked down.

Anora rubbing her face, “ it was the same night you went off with Cailan. Does Alistair know about that?”

Alistair looked as little upset that she never mentioned it before. But really she hadn’t thought about it till Anora brought it up. “ If you remember that’s the same night Cailan had the broken nose. He followed me, tried to kiss me and I hit him end of it. He respected me after that we were friend nothing more.”

“You think you are so much better than me. Why, how many people did you lead to their death in the name of the greater good.” Anora said.

“ To many and I have nightmare all the time because of it. So I’m nothing like you, I have a conscience. Zevran take me to my room.” Elissa said.

“Are you all right my love?” Alistair asked.

“ just tired been a long day. Oh I just thought of a punishment the north tower has a room over looking the garden. I want her to spend the rest of her live in that room.”

“Why! “said, Fergus.

Elissa got closer to Anora ,” so every day while I’m playing with my child in the garden. She can watch me. And she can know that we love each other so much that the taint couldn’t stand in are way. You will never be loved like that.” The color left Anora ’ s face. She looked down finale as Elissa left Anora look defeated.

The men talked among themselves. Then Alistairs said, “ Anora Mac Tir, oh sorry but I think you lost the right to be called Theirin when you killed my brother. For your crimes I sentence you to leave Ferelden never to come back. Or you will be put to death.” Alistair motioned for them to take her away.

“You know this will probably bite us in the ass.” Said Fergus.

“I know but I hade enough killing it has to stop. Every one knows what she. If we have to. I know people who will take care of her for me.” Alistair said.

Fergus was pissed he threw up his hands and left. “I did it again didn’t I, Damn it.”

“ Fergus lost his wife and child. You got revenge for your lose when you killed loghain. Elissa got revenge when she killed Howe. ” Said Teagan.

“ I basically denied him his revenge. I’m so stupid.”

“No you were just trying to be a good king. There people if you killed her would have thought you were just afraid of her. Now they will know you are there king, a Theirin and not afraid of Anora or anyone.” Said Eamon.

“Except my future wife’s brother.” He chuckled.

Elissa was in her room it took forever to get Zevran to go away. She just wanted to go back to her room and cry. After a while there was a knock on the door it was Fergus. “ You ok, thought I check on you.”

“ Fine, what happened with Anora?”

“ That man of yours decided to banish her.”

“ Not what you would have done brother.”

“ I would have hung here by the neck till she was dead. If I knew that night of Satinalia that this would have happened. I would have killed the bitch myself.”

“ No you wouldn’t cause you are a good man Fergus Cousland. Just like father and the rest of the Cousland.”

“ No sister dear you have me mistaken for someone who don’t exist anymore. Maybe at one time I was but now I'm not so sure.” He turned to leave.

“ Fergus does that mean I don’t have my brother anymore.”

“You still have your brother I still love you don’t forget that.”

"Fergus you’re not going to do any thing stupid are you. You know I need you right."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid but maybe crawl into a bottle for awhile."

"What did you mean don't exist any more."

" it means if any one ever hurts you or anyone I love, I'm going to kill them my self." Fergus left shutting the door behind him.

 Elissa was tired of sitting in her room. She had removed her dress and was in night clothes so she grabbed her armor and swords her armor was a little tight. She through on her boots. She headed down the hall at the she ran in to Ser Kylon. “My lady should you be out of bed?” He asked with a concerned look on his face. “ I’m fine, have you seen Zevran ?” “No my lady I have not seen him since he was with the king earlier.” He looked at her confused. “ If you see him tell him I' was board so I went for a limp.” she laughed. Now he was really confused but he agreed and she half ran half limped down the hall. She came upon Zevran. She asked him if he wanted to go to the garden with .Zevran  told her she didn't look good and may be she should lay down. Zevran  Finale  agreed to go but for a short time. When they got there of all people the seen Oghren talking to Fergus.

“Elissa! Bloody hell what are you doing here.” Fergus yelled. Elissa  said “ I cant sit in that room and worry about you, Alistair,  Zevran, every body. Thats what  why I … I just had to get out. Every ones going off to do something and...” All of a sudden Elissa went to her knees. “ Elissa! Zevran go get Wynne.” Oghren helped Fergus move her out of the way “Elissa wake up I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make you worry. Please wake.”

He was almost back to Elissa room when he seen Wynne and Morrigan “ Elissa , come quick. “ Zevran They ran back to Elissa.

Wynne’s checked. “ She will be ok. Here hearts strong baby’s strong. Let’s get her back to her room.”

Fergus picked her up and carried her back to her room. Place her in her bed “I’ll go get Alistair.” Said Fergus said as he left.

Alistair was talking to Teagan. “Alistair, there is a problem.” Said Fergus as he looked at the ground. “ What wrong? you don’t look to good.” Alistair said with a concerned look on his face. “ Its Elissa…” was all that came out of Fergus ’ s mouth and he was gone.

Teagan was picking up the papers Alistair had in his hand . “ Is she ok. “ Teagan asked. “ I think so, but if we didn’t tell Alistair, he be pissed.”

Teagan agreed then said. “ I found you a seneschal. He’s name is Edwin March he and his family has been loyal to the Theirin and Cousland line for generations. He is the youngest son of a lower Bann. He been trained to help run his father’s land. I think he’ll do well for you.”

“Thanks, I want to be able to leave Highever once-in-a-while. Help my sister.” Teagan smiled and slapped Fergus on the back. Alistair got to Elissa room he went in Morrigan was mixing some herbs. Wynne was sitting on the bed holding Elissa hand. Elissa looked at Alistair and smiled she was pale, but her beautiful green eyes seemed to glow.

“ ok two questions one are you ok? Two, why the hell are you in your armor?” Alistair asked looking upset.

“ I know, I know, I’m sorry I just hade to get out. I’m fine sorry.” Elissa said.

“Its my fault I should have not left her.” Said Zevran.

Wynne Said, “She fine. She just got a little stressed that’s all.”

Alistair went to speak but Elissa cut him off “ I’m not dead. I’m with child please I can not stay in this bed till the baby born. I want to do stuff. You know me, Alistair I will go insane. I will drink all the vile stuff Morrigan gives me and I’ll see Wynne twice a day.”

Morrigan smiled “ Now she’ll drink the potion.”

Wynne “She should be fine and if she feels weird or strange I’ll be her to check her out.” Wynne smiled.

“Promise me you’ll take care off yourself, one thing you may not do is spare. Elissa I’m telling you of I see you practice your back in bed. “ He said.

“ that’s fare thank you. “


	7. Fergus returns to Highever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus decides he has to see what's going on in Highever and find an old friend.
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing lol just a work of fanficton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying something new with my ADHD self smaller chapters focusing on one part trying to keep from wandering or drifting easier to understand and maybe I can set the scene better let me know. I enjoye feed back. 
> 
> Thanks to mother Griffin for her help .

  Fergus went to Highever to get started on rebuilding. Also to set up his new seneschal. He told Elissa he was going to wait, but he couldn’t any more it was eating at him. Deep down in his soul. He promised her he be back before the wedding. When Fergus and Edwin arrived at Highever they couldn’t believe damage that son of a bitch Howe hade caused. As soon as the people seen Fergus they rushed to welcome their lord home. The told him how they were informed that the couslands were traitors. That they were working with the Orlesian. No one believed it. The people of Highever fought to defend the castle and the land from Howe’s treachery. About hundred men escape from the Barrick. After the initial attack Howe’s men started taken losses.

Then, he heard a familiar voice speak “ Highever is loyal to no one but the Couslands.” Fergus looked and was shocked “ Rodrick Gilmore, thank the maker , my sister thought she seen your body at Fort Drakon.” Ser Gilmore said “Well that was not me. When they broke through the door into the main hall I new it was lost. I grabbed Ser Owens and ran to see if we could help your mother and sister. When we got to the larder we found your mother and father dead. Howe’s men had moved locations looking for your sister. So, me, and Owen took your parents through the secret passage. So, Howe couldn’t have them.”

Fergus put his hand on Rodrick shoulder, “ Thank you my friend.” Fergus said.

“When Howe left and went back to Denerim. We sneaked in to were they hade the bodies took Oriana and Oren. They were going to bury them in a mass grave, we filled the pit with oil and set it on fire. Your wife, son, and parents we gave them there own Pyres so we have their ashes for you.” Ser Gilmore hade a tear in his eye as he spoke.

Fergus started shaking, someone brought him a cup of whisky and took him to sit down. It didn’t hit him till right this minute. With all that was going on with Elissa, he had not had a chance to mourn properly. Fergus thought to himself. Ser Gilmore continued his story. “ We fought and to are surprise kept Howe’s men pretty much at the castle and surrounding areas. until we got word Elissa hade taken the head of Howe. Then, Howe’s men either retreated or surrendered. ” Every one cheered. “ Then, we heard she was being held at Fort Drakon. We were going to rescue her but the other warden hade already done it.” You could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke of Elissa.

Then, another realization came to him. Rodrick at one time was infatuated with Elissa. Now, she was going to be Queen. He knew their father told him and her to stay away from each other when he caught them kissing. Fergus didn’t know if they still cared for each other or if he cared more then her. May be he was a piss poor brother for never caring. At the time she was just his pain in the ass little sister. Rodrick was a few years older than Elissa. He just hope this wasn’t going to be some kind of problem now.

Edwin deduced that the way Fergus acted he did not want to go to the castle. They were in the Raven Wharf inn and tavern. Edwin took it upon him self to get Fergus a room. “ My lord. I got you a room her and if you don’t mind I will go and get the ledgers form the castle and any other paperwork I can find, we can go over them here. “ Edwin said in an under standing tone.

“Very well, take some of the men Alistair sent with you I’ll check out the town and see what’s needed here.” Fergus said with a weak smile. “ Please my lord eat something first you haven’t ate much. You don’t look to good. I’ll order you and your friend something on my way out.” Edwin said.

Fergus nodded in agreement and the person bowed and left. “ How is Elissa? Will she come back to Highever?” Rodrick asked.

“No, you do know she getting married? “ Fergus sighed.

“Yes My lord, I just would like a chance to see her one last time.” Rodrick said. A bar maid put a bowl of stew beside both men and bread and left. Fergus stared at the table. He didn’t know what to say. Finale he looked up and said the only thing he could think of, “ I don’t think that would be wise. She is marrying the king.” Fergus wanted to slap himself in the head. What a stupid thing to say he thought to himself.

“I know I just can’t let this go without telling her how I feel.” Rodrick said. Fergus wanted to knock some sense in the boy. Like he tried to do with Alistair. It didn’t work for Alistair so he doubted it would work on Rodrick.

Fergus was going to regret this but he said, “ I tell Elissa when I get back abought you and you want to speak to her. If she will talk to you I’ll let you know.”

“ When do you leave?” Rodrick asked. Oh no. He knew the next thing out of his mouth. “Two days, Edwin will be hear he is my new seneschal.” Fergus said as he ate. “Ser have you thought about who will be captain of the guard.?” Ser Gilmore inquired.

Fergus heard the all the villagers say with out Gilmores leadership they could not have fought for so long. It would be unfair not to make him captain of the guard. “ You earned it Ser Gilmore.” Fergus informed the person as he drunk the rest of he’s ale.

“ May I make a suggestion. That I go with you we could take some of your men, return some of the Kings men . Then I could try to see if we could appeal to the king for help to get more men for your army. I hate to tell you my lord but a hundred men is not enough.” Ser Gilmore pointed out.

Ser Gilmores did have a point. Was he making the point cause he was genuinely concerned, or was he just trying to go to Denerim. It was a good point though. “Ok but you are there for Highever.”

“ I understand.” Ser Gilmore said as he bowed and left.


	8. Alistair gets a visit / Fergus returns

Alistair sat at his desk in his room. Finishing up some work from the day. He been spending more time with Elissa since Fergus left for Highever. She has been more stressed. Which put him way behind on his work. He laughed Alistair never thought sitting reading documents and plan proposals would ever be a part of any job he would have.

Alistair finished and got up from his desk. He walked over and staired out at the garden the moons were high, so he knew it was getting late. He turn and headed back to his desk. All of a sudden the glass door shook and blew open.

Alistair jumped, with his hand on his sword he stepped out into the garden and looked around. He didn’t see any thing. He walked back in and shut the door. When he turned around he grabbed his sword. To his dismay there was a clocked figure sitting in the chair at his desk.

Alistair was about to pull his sword when he heard a familiar voice, “oh now is that any way to treat an old friend.” Alistair face turned white and he felt dizzy, he sat on the bed as he watched the hooded figure revile there identity. “Flemeth, by the Maker.” He said in shock.

The old woman laughed. “Sorry my boy I would have been here sooner, but I was kind of of busy with a family from Lothering.” Flemeth looked different but the same he couldn’t explain it. “Well, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit.” Alistair said knowing her visit was not a pleasure.

“ I came to see my favorite king and his soon to be queen.” Flemeth smirked. “Well, thank you but maybe you can tell me why you’re here.” He snapped as he glared at the old woman.

“You wound me! All I’ve done for you and you don’t even want to chat. If it weren’t for me you would be dead.” She scolded Alistair.

“If it weren’t for Elissa dark spawn would have taken over Ferelden. “ Alistair huffed back.

“If it wasn’t for me Elissa would not be with child.” Flemeth smirked.

“What!” Alistair said a feeling of dread setting in the Pit of his stomach. “You didn’t think it would be that easy for her to become pregnant.” Flemeth laughed then continued. “I knew Elissa wouldn’t condone you being with Morrigan, but I thought she would at lest tell you about Morrigan plans. Then, you being the Alistair we all know and love would do it anyway to save Elissa. When she wouldn’t even tell you. Well, let’s just say I knew I hade to take maters into my own hands to get what I wanted. ” As Alistair listened he was feeling sick. As Flemeth said how she pretty much snuck into Redcliffe castle. There she founded Elissa. The old witch then stunned her healed her of the taint just enough to allow her to have children and prolong her life. Then, I made her drink the potion that Morrigan had. Then, she erased Elissa memory of what happened and left. “ The rest you handled quite nicely for me.” The old woman said with a smile.

Alistair didn’t know what to say he just looked at the old witch and shook his head. “Oh don’t be like that now. You got what you wanted your precious Elissa. I will get what I want the soul of Urthemiel.”

“How exactly are you going to get the soul?” Alistair demanded.

“When the time is right I will come and take the child. That’s the price for saving the life of your Queen."

Alistair heart jumps “No..no..no..NO!!”He screams and jumps to his feet, “ You will not take my child.” He angrily said as he paced the floor. Flemeth smirked. Alistair took a deep breath then said, “Please, Flemeth take my life. I’ll gladly give it. Any thing you want. Just not my child.”

Flemeth truly looked upset as she said, “ I’m sorry Alistair. There so much abought yourself that you don’t know. You need to keep the Theirin blood going. She will have more children Alistair that I know. I’m sorry when I come either the child or Elissa life will be forfeit. You two really are my favorite humans.” Flemeth said with a sad smile. She walked to the garden door opened it and said “till then Alistair.” Flemeth stepped out into the garden and the wind picked up.

He ran and looked out the door, but she was gone. Alistair shut the door. Then, he slide down and sat on the floor with his back to the door. He held his head in his hand. Alistair got up and left his room first stop was Elissa room.

He lightly knock on the door. There was no answer. He peeked in to see Wynne sitting at the. She waved him in. Alistair walked over to Elissa and looked down at the sleeping queen. He always thought that she was so beautiful when she sleeps. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. Wynne looked at Alistair she could tell their was something wrong.

“What is it Alistair? Don’t you lie to this old woman I can tell something is weighing on you.” Wynne said with a warm smile.

Alistair didn’t know what to do or say. Finale he broke down and told Wynne everything. Wynne was in shock. “ Alistair we can not tell Elissa this till after the baby born. May be I can come up with a way to remove the old god I’ll have to see. That’s all she wants.”  

"Why should I have thought that my life could ever be normal.” He chuckled.

“We will figure something out Alistair. We will talk to Morrigan in the morning. Don’t despa“ She said as she hugged Alistair.

Then, she told him to get some rest. Alistair went back to his room and fell asleep after tossing and turning for a long time.

He awoke with a jolt. He sat straight up. He couldn’t breath he was covered in sweat. Alistairs heart was pounding it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He had not had a dream like this since the blight. It wasn’t quite the same. It didn’t feel tainted or blighted but the hum was just as strong. All he could think was what the hell now. After the baby Elissa was going back to the wardens for a while what if it is another archdemon. After every thing that happened, he couldn’t loses Elissa now.

Morning came to soon. He sat with Teagan and Eamon and couldn’t stop yawning. “Are you ok Alistair “ Teagan asked with a laughed. “Just tired, hade some bad dreams. Couldn’t sleep at all. “ Alistair said. Teagan looked at Alistair put his hand on his shoulder and said, “Its just stress. Look what you done in the short time. Now, the wedding and going to be a father is enough to drive any one a little mad.” “your probably right” Said Alistair with a weak smile.

“Things are going to be different after the wedding? I can’t image not having all these people here.” Questioned Teagan. Alistair sighed, “ yea, Sten going back to the Qunari, shale going to Orzammar to find out more about who she once was, and Oghren is going to vigil keep he wants to be a Gray Warden. I’m kind of happy about that cause when Elissa gets there after the baby she’ll have some one to watch her back."

“I cant believe you are letting her do that! She’ll be taken an awful risk.” Teagan complained. “They really didn’t leave us much of a choice. Elissa just doesn’t want to cause problems, we did break a lot of rules. There really is only one way to leave the wardens.“ Alistair chuckled.

“You know Leliana was offered a job with the Chantry. She said she was going to stay till after the baby was born.” Alistair said with a sad smile. Teagan looked down. Alistair rolled his eyes then asked, “ what are you going to do?” “About what?!” Teagan looked confused. “Look I’m not telling you your business, but you can’t tell me you don’t have feelings for Leliana. If you don’t tell her you’ll regret.”

As soon as Alistair was done talking there came a knock on the door. Morrigan poked her head in the door and said, “excuse me may I talk to Alistair in private for a moment?” Teagan bowed he’s head and left. “So, I take it Wynne talked to you.” Alistair asked. Morrigan shook her head yes then said, “ I cant believe my mother was here. Nor that hat she would do such a thing.” “Well, she did. I should have killed her when you asked me to.” Alistair whined. “I didn’t think you and Elissa could really kill her, just get her out of the way for a while. If you did Elissa would not be alive right now.” Morrigan smiled “I don’t know how to fix this.” Alistair said as he put his head in his hands. “You are not alone. We will be hear to help you. Me, Wynne, and even Zevran are staying. We will think of some thing.” Morrigan smiled.

Elissa got back to her room. Her and Leliana just finished checking her the dresses for the wedding. Leliana seen how nervous. Elissa was and laughed. “Its going to be the most beautiful wedding I would not worried so much it’s not good for you or the baby.” Said Leliana.

Elissa smiled she knew Alistair was hiding something by the way he was acting at breakfast. She didn’t have the strength to worry about it. Elissa noticed she has been getting tired lately. She loved Alistair and would trust him when she needed to know he tell her. Elissa was sitting at her vanity when a knock came on her door.

Leliana opened it, and was ecstatic to see Fergus standing there. “Sister you do not need to look into that mirror. You still look beautiful.” He said with a smile then added “ I’m not late am I”

“Fergus!” Elissa yelled as she jumped up and grabbed him. Fergus hugged his sister as if his life depend on it. Elissa could feel wet drops falling on her shoulder. She asked the others if she could have some time alone with her brother. Wynne and Leliana left. They sat next to each other on the bed and he started to tell her every thing that happened in Highever then he said, “sister you are not going to believe this.”


	9. Elissa and Ser Gilmore

Elissa had a worried look on her face. “What is it brother, your scaring me.” She said.

“I don’t mean to. Ser Gilmore is alive.” Fergus said then he explained every thing that happened in Highever after she left. Elissa sat wide eyed and listen to every word with tears on her checks. He added, “He would like to speak with you. He's here, he came back to help me find men for are troops since he is now the captain of the guard.” 

Elissa stood up. She walked over to the balcony door and opened it. Fergus said, “ There is no need to speak to him if you do not want to.”

Elissa was enjoying the cool breeze coming through the door as she spoke, “No, I’ll talk to him but first I must tell Alistair. I would not go with out him knowing.” 

“Does Alistair know of you two?” Fergus asked.

“I do not keep things from Alistair. He knows, I told him after he broke me out of Fort Drakon. I thought I seen Rodrick body as I was escaping. When we got back to Arl Eamon estate in Denerim, I broke down and cried. I told him every thing about us, how he was my first love, how father caught us kissing. That father forbid us from seeing each other.” Elissa looks at her brother with tears in her eyes and adds, “will you stay out side the door In case I need you?”

Fergus hugged his sister and softly said “ I said I would be there when you need me, even if it’s just to watch your back or hold your hand."

Fergus and Elissa left her room. Fergus went to get Ser Gilmore and she went to talk to Alistair.

Elissa knocking on the door to the Kings study.  
“Come in ,” She heard Teagan say. Elissa walked in to find Alistair smirking and Teagan shaking his head. 

Elissa giggled “ Dare I ask what you two are up too.”

“Nothing too bad. I just bet Teagan that you were going to knock on the door any minute.” Alistair said trying not to laugh.

“I can’t believe you fell for that, Teagan. Wardens can sense each other like they can sense dark spawn.” Elissa said.

“Is every thing ok.” Alistair asked but when she didn’t answer right away he asked Teagan to excuse them. The two went in to another room and shut the door. “what’s going on?” Alistair asked again.

Elissa told him that Fergus was back. She told him all that he found out. While she talked Alistair wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Then, she takes a deep breath and said, “ Fergus also informed me that Ser Gilmore is still alive.”  
The sat in silence for a moment till Elissa added, “He wants to meet with me.” They sat there and Alistair held her tighter. He didn’t want to let her go. He damn well didn’t want her to speak to him. Elissa then said ,”Fergus said he go with me."

Alistair knew he had to say something so he asked, “Do you still love him?”

Elissa held on to Alistairs arms tight and took a deep breath and said, “Yes, but not like I love you. I gave myself to you completely. I can’t live with out you.”  
He kisses her deeply then rest his forehead head on hers. “ Are you asking my permission or you just informing me.” He said chuckling.

“If you do not want me to go I wont.” Elissa said.

“No you can go, just know that I love you always.” Alistair said then kissed her.

“I will be ok my love and Fergus will be close. I do owe him an explanation, with out him I don’t know if me and Duncan would have got out of the castle."

“I know, it’s just hard to know that my future wife is going to talk to her old boyfriend.” Alistair whined as he squeezed her tight.

“My king are you jealous?” She said with a grin on her face.

“No!” He said pouting. “ I Love It when you pout. I’ll be back.” She kissed him.

Fergus went to the Barrick where his soldiers were staying. Rodrick came up to him. “She said it was okay with the king. I’m to take you to the library.” Fergus said.

“She told the king?” Rodrick said with a shocked look.

“Elissa tells Alistair every thing they have no secrets. How would it look if the future queen met some man with out the king knowing. There already people talking cause their wardens.”

“I supposes your right.” Said Rodrick.  
The men ended up at the library. Rodrick looked in to the room. Sitting on the couch was Elissa.  
She smiled and stood up. Rodrick thought she was the most beautiful woman he ever seen. Her hair , her dress, and even the way she stood reminded him of Elissa back in Highever when her mother would make her dress up. Sometime the way Elissa was you forgot she was a noble, till you seen her dressed like this.

Fergus stood in side the door and said, “ Sister, I’ll be right out side the door if you need me.”

“Thank you, Fergus.” Elissa said with a smile. She watched her brother step out of the room. “It is so good to see you are alive Ser Gilmore.” Her voice shaking as she spoke.

“It’s Ser Gilmore now. It use to be Rodrick, so is it wrong for you to give and old friend a hug?” Rodrick said as he held out his arms.

She stepped into his arms and they hug. Rodrick squeezed her tight and whispered in her ear, “I missed you.” Elissa jumped and broke the hug.

“When I thought I seen your body at Fort Drakon. I grieved and cried. I thought it was you. If I knew you were alive I…..” She stopped talking not knowing how to explain what she wanted to tell him with out hurting him.

He took her hand, “I’m sorry I should have went with you to the larder. Stayed with you then you wouldn’t be a warden now and we’ll still be together.” He said.

“Rodrick, we would have meet up with Duncan. Then, one, or both of us would have been wardens. It wouldn’t have mattered.” Elissa said not wanting him to think there was any thing he could have done to change the past. "I still would have meet Alistair.” She added.

He was a little taken back at the way she said that last part. So, he asked, “ Elissa, did you fall into his arms before or after you thought you found my body?”

Elissa said, “ Does it matter?”

“Elissa! Before or after?!” He angrily said.

Elissa took a deep breath and said, “ before I am sorry. It wouldn’t have mattered if you were there. It might not have been so easy to decided who my heart belonged too but in the end, I would pick Alistair I’m sorry. I love him.” Elissa said with tears in her eyes.

“What about us? Did you ever care abought me at all? How can you just through me away like that?” Rodrick asked.

“That’s not fare. I’ve been with you since I was sixteen. When my dad forbid us I still snuck and seen you. I love you, but it’s difrent between me and Alistair.” She said and she turned away from him.

“leave with me. It’s because you have been traveling with him for a year. That’s why you feel like you have to marry him.” Rodrick said.

“What no! I love Alistair. I’m sorry Rodrick.” Elissa said with a sad look on her face.

“So, I’m just suppose to forget how I feel? How am I suppose to do that? I was In love with you. I remember your touch, your kiss and the way your hair smelled.” He reached up to touch her face. She moved away from him.

“Tell me the truth is it because I’m just a knight and he’s a king?” the word poured from his mouth like venom.

“Is that what you think I’ve become? All the years you known and you think I pick a man for that reason.” She said as tears swelled up in her eyes. 

“May be this was some arrangement you made to get Highever back.” Rodrick said the hate resonating with every syllable.

“No Alistair is a good man he would never. I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I hope we can get through this. You being the captain of the guard of Highever you will have to work with the king on occasion and me too.” She said. 

“I can do my job no matter how I feel.” Said Rodrick then he bowed. He looked at her and sarcastically added “ If that will be all my queen. I will take my leave. I would not want to keep you from your king.” Then, he turned to leave and he added, “ the whole time we were apart I dreamed of the day I could see you, hold you again, and to find out you now belong to someone else. I was so stupid.” Then, he left passing Fergus in the hall on the way out.

Elissa sat on the couch with her hand on her stomach tears pouring down her face. “Are you ok sister?” Fergus asked.

She grabbed her brother and hugged him and cried. Fergus rubbed his sisters back. "I caused him so much pain.” She cried into her brothers chest. Still, rubbing her back he said, “You didn’t do anything wrong. You feel in love. That’s something most Nobles never get to do. If he can’t see that, then he has the problem. You were young when you and Rodrick started. You didn’t know what love was that’s why dad wanted him to stay away from you. Now, you found it with Alistair.” Elissa wiped her eyes and smiled at her brother.

“Come sister, let’s get you back to Wynne so she can check you out. Then, you can get some rest.” Fergus said as he stood up and held his arm out for her to take. Elissa took his arm. 

"I told Alistair I come back.” “I’ll go and speak to Alistairs. Please let me take you to get some rest.” Fergus pleaded Elissa face was pail. Getting upset was not good for her. “Okay Fergus, if it will make you happy.” Elissa smiled. As they walked Fergus said , “Oriana and my marriage was arranged. I got to meet her first, get to know her. On the day of are wedding we were friends.” He stopped talking and a tear rain down his cheek. 

“You don’t have to talk to me about this.” She said.  
“No I want to, I need to.” He said then he continued, “ I thought she was beautiful and funny. Even smart but I did not love her. As time went on she became my best friend and I loved her as such. What I’m trying to say I envy you cause I loved my wife but I was never in love with my wife. I see the way Alistair looks at you and you him. I and I feel horrible that Oriana never got to know that kind of love before she died.”

Elissa heart broken as the walked the rest of the way to her room.

Alistair was sitting on his thrown. He was talking to some noble. From what Fergus could tell it was pretty heated. Poor Teagan, he was trying hard to keep Alistair and the man who Fergus didn’t recognize from fighting. Finally, Alistair said, “Ser Temmerly please Do not worry! I would not let the Orlesian wardens take over Amararanthine with out eyes. There sentinel is from Ferelden I appointed him. Also Elissa will be there and she will keep me informed if there is any problem I will kick them out of Ferelden.”

Fergus couldn’t believe he just heard that. He walked over to the talking men. “You should keep your lady at court my king. You wouldn’t want her caught in the middle of something. We have love for the hero of Ferelden.” Said Temmerly with a smirk. Then, he bowed and left.

Fergus walked up and said, “Did I hear you right Elissa is going to Amararanthine?”  
Alistair sighed, “Yes, but it was not my idea. I told her no. She told the wardens she would.” Fergus looked down. Alistair put his hand on his shoulder. “ She told me it would be better to listen to the wardens then make waves.” He added.

“So, like my sister.” He said shaking his head. “Don’t worry Oghren wants to join the wardens he going to keep an eye on her and I’m also sending Zevran with her. I told them she will be the Queen of Ferelden she will have one of my men with her and since Zevran has taken it upon him self to be her body guard anyway.” Alistair laughed. Then, added “speaking of my stubborn bride ware is she.”

“I took her back to her room. I wanted her to get some rest that’s why I’m here.” Fergus said.

“How did it go.?” Alistair asked with a concerned look on his face. “As well as could be excepted.” Fergus sighed. “She okay though, you tell me if she wasn’t. Us wardens are known for are stamina and strength. Elissa has been so tired lately. I’m worried about her.” Alistair said with a concerned look.

Fergus laughed, “oh just you wait my friend that’s all part of pregnancy. Wait till you look at her and she cries for the rest of day cause you don’t love her.” Fergus laughed. 

“Or you don’t find her attractive anymore cause she fat.” Arl Eamon added. Alistair now hade a terrified look on his face. “Don’t worry Alistair just get through the wedding first. You fought dark spawn and an archdemon I think you can handle this.” Teagan said with a laugh.


End file.
